StarCrossed Lovers
by LegacyofSamsara
Summary: LightXL. Possible OOC " civil blood makes civil hands unclean."- Shakespeare What if L was 5 yrs younger than Light and met him in England before Light became Kira. What if something conspired between the two? Would Light become Kira still?
1. PlayMates

The Yagami household was one of the wealthiest in Japan. The Yagami's even had a mansion somewhere in England that they visited every other summer. Yes, there was so much to say about the Yagami's. Soichiro was a skilled business man, who had gained his fortune through entrepreneurship and his wife , Sachiko, was a pleasant woman who tended the house and children. There were two children, the first was a boy name Light. He was such a clever youth, athletic and handsome. Indeed, the Yagami's oldest child certainly had a wide variety of options for his future. He was fifteen years old and in his first year of high school, but had already obtained a scholarship to an upstanding college for his demonstrated 'tennis' skills.

Light also had the highest grade point average in his district, the boy was pretty much a genius! Of course, if the boy didn't choose athletics or his intelligence then he could always fall back on his fathers business.

Ah! The Yagami's second born was a girl named Sayu, who was twelve years old. She was a very amiable child and beautiful too, but there wasn't much else to her.

It was an early morning on the first day of summer in Light's fifteenth year , but even though the weather was quite nice Light found himself cursing the day. It was another one of those family vacations to that mansion in England. Light just loathed the inconvenience the trip caused him every other year. Of course, he never outwardly displayed his displeasure. Light looked at his family, everyone was smiling especially Sayu who looked almost crazed with her giddy, excited smile.

The plane ride would be a quick trip in his father's personal jet, but Raito couldn't stand the service. It wasn't that it was slow or anything of the sort. No, what plagued the handsome youth was all the saturatedly sweet smiles and hungry looks he got from all the female flight attendants. It seemed as if at any moment they would all jump him and feast in vulgar ways he daren't even imagine. On one occasion one of the woman had been so bold as to _accidentally_ brush her fingers against his hand when she gave him a cup of tea. Light had automatically flinched from the sudden contact and when he looked up to notice the heated stare the woman was giving him he felt his skin crawling. Oh, gods why hadn't his parents permitted him to put a bag over his glorious face the entire ride.

The teen sunk into his chair and avoided having any further needs attended too. He wanted to reach the mansion and go straight to one specific room: the library.

Of course, the moment his mother and father got off the plane they banished him from going there on the first day.

" Light, you should take your sister for a stroll around town. You always stay cooped up in that library when we come here. Well, not today, son." Soichiro Yagami instructed.

" Yay! Light, lets go the park." Sayu cheered.

Light hung his head low and did as his father commanded, after all he was the 'perfect' son.

" All right, let go to the park, Sayu." he mumbled as he received a pleased nod from his father and a smile from his mom.

" Yay!" Sayu exclaimed as the two Yagami children set off down a paved road lined with tall lovely trees.

As they reached the park Light looked around anxiously. There was nothing overly amusing about such a place. Nope, it was pretty much the same as all the parks back in Japan. Nonetheless, Sayu was bouncing about quite happily,

" Onii-san, lets go play on the teeter-totter and the merry-go-round." she squealed .

" Sayu, lets settle for the merry-go-round, for now." Light sighed. There was no-way he was going to bounce up and down with his little sister on a teeter-totter. How humiliating and degrading, he was fifteen years old after all!

" Okay."

Thus, the two Yagami children proceeded toward the big red circular device . Sayu hopped on it and Light began to spin his sister round and round, faster and faster. His sibling screamed excitedly and Light continued his spinning of the device. As he continued his measly task of keeping his little sister occupied he glanced about the park and further inspected the place. It really wasn't so spectacular. It had a sandbox, a teeter-totter, a merry-go-round, a jungle gym, lots of benches ,sidewalk lined with eye-catching fauna and a swing set. All of which were unoccupied except for one. In the farthest swing to the right sat a strange looking boy, with abnormally pale flesh, jet black feathery-hair that hung in soft tendrils about his face and was spiked absurdly in the back and on top. The boy also had a pair of large, glassy onyx eyes that peered distraughtly at his bare-feet as he remained almost immobile on the swing. Light paused in his spinning of the merry-go-round and he watched the odd child. The boy sat so sadly by himself and there were plenty of other children around for him to play with, yet the boy stayed to himself.

" Onii-san, I think I might barf." Sayu said as she stumbled dizzily off the merry-go-round.

" Hey, Sayu, you think you might want to go play with that little boy over there. He looks so lonely." Light commented, with a smile curving devilishly behind his lips. This was his chance, if he could get Sayu to play with that sad looking boy then she would leave him be so he could go back to the mansion. He would be free from bother.

" Him?" Sayu scoffed and Light cut his eyes at her.

" Onni-san, he's too weird, I don't want to even talk to him." she explained.

" That's very unkind, Sayu." Light replied.

" I'm sorry, Onni-san, I just can't. He's kind of scary." Sayu remarked. Light glanced at the boy, he wasn't frightful maybe disheartening, but definitely not _'scary'_.

" Oh, all right. Then I will play with him." Light sighed. Sayu eyed her brother fearfully and then turned her back to him.

" If, Onii-san , wants to then he may, but I'm going home." she responded slightly callously before she headed back in the direction they had come from.

Light stood there eyeing the boy in a daze for a moment. Sayu had left him alone. Now he could really do whatever he truly wished. He was completely free from bother…or so he thought. Yet, as he turned to leave the park and the strange little boy he felt a nagging sensation in the back of his mind. So, his curiosity got the best of his and approached the odd child.

" Hi" Light said as he walked up to the boy and looked down at him. The boy who had still been staring stormily at his own feet, looked up from his place on the swing.

" Hi." he commented uncertainly.

" Why are you sitting here all by your self?" Light asked.

" Well, everyone says I'm weird and so no-one wants to play with me." the boy commented hurtly and his shimmering black orbs disappeared behind his ebony locks.

" I'll play with you." Light commented.

The boy stared at him, almost calculatingly for a moment. Light was amazed with the seriousness the child's eyes held.

" They'll call you names, if you do." the kid added indifferently.

" So? Do you need a push?" Light asked blowing off the cold statement as he pointed to the swing the child was situated on.

" Maybe, just one." the boy answered. Then Light moved behind the dark-haired kid and placed his hands on the small back and pushed. The swing brushed forward and rose a bit higher in the air and then came back toward Light. The teen pushed again an the swing wafted even higher. Rather soon the child began to laugh excitedly as Light continued to push him in the swing. As the hours progressed the day moved swiftly and the teenager Light played happily with the young boy. They built sand castles in the sandbox and slid together down the slide. Light spun him on the merry-go-round and because the child looked so sad when Light refused he actually agreed to ride the teeter-totter with him. Something, that Light truly marveled at about the boy was his alert manner. When they started to play hide and seek, the child always found him. It was like the boy had attached some-kind of radar detecting equipment to him or something. Light would even hide in places he was certain the kid would never find him, but the little raven always managed to prove Light's assumptions wrong.

At the end of the day Light got ready to leave and the little boy clung to him rather tightly.

" Will you come play again?" he asked. Light smiled warmly and ran his fingers soothingly through the child's hair.

" Of course." he mumbled.

The child let go and ran off into the distance and Light returned home to his families mansion. As the next morning dawned Light fumbled into the family library and curled up in a lounge chair to read an interesting play called _Julius Caesar _by a man named _William Shakespeare_. As the days proceeded and summer drew to a close Light continued to harbor himself in the numerous volumes of the book-shelves and never once thought of his little play-mate from that one day.

Of course, the poor, sad little boy never once forgot the older-boy that had showed him a little bit of time and attention. In fact, the small child went to that play-ground and sat in the exact same swing every morning for a year, but not once did his play-mate return.

………………………………

**Oh, looky it's the first chapter of a new fan fiction. I have such a good plot twist for this too!! I hope my readers enjoyed this. 2****nd**** chapter will be up soon, the more reviews the sooner I post. **

**Well leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Feel free to ask me questions, I just might answer. **

**Criticism is also welcomed. **


	2. Library

Two years had passed nearly aimlessly for Light since his families last trip to England. Once this summer ended he would be a senior in high-school and then he would most likely attend college classes at the high-standard To-Oh University. His father had bragged to nearly everyone about how his son had already been asked by the dean to attend the university. Of course, it wasn't just To-Oh . Countless other prestigious institutions had requested for the youth to attend their college.

Unlike his father, who currently was basking in the achievements of his prodigy, Light felt indifferent toward the attention he had received lately. His unattached feelings for the loft praise continued even as the flight attendants swarmed around him excitedly asking him " Are you hungry?", " Would you like a pillow?" and his favorite " Would you care to pick your poison?" Light had to laugh at such a phrase until the woman bent awfully close to him with a tray of alcoholic beverages. Light shook his head and feigned an apologetic frown. He was underage, how dare she offer him a drink. The woman's eyes cut towards Soichiro and Sachiko, who were far to the front of Light.

" Hmm, well I won't tell if you would like one." she states casually.

" No, thanks" Light asserts and pushes the tray away from him.

" Ah, suit yourself." she says flippantly and approaches his mother and father to offer them the drinks.

Light soon managed to drift off to sleep and was only awoken by the unsettled landing of the plane. There were there in England it had been two years since their last visit and Light had truly missed the mansion's library. Last summer stay he had accomplish his goal to read all four hundred books of interest. Yes, such a task had taken him seven years, or rather , three entire summers. Yet, now he had an unpleasant sensation of boredom fill his mind and he contemplated the ensuing days to come. He no longer had anything to read in his families library, so what would he do? He could play tennis on the tennis court his father had, had added just for him a few years ago. Of course, such a thing seemed pointless if there weren't any decent competitors. He could go swimming in the mansion's indoor pool, but that didn't seem particularly interesting. He could study….no….that could wait until school started again. After all he didn't want to be too smart.

As the day dwindled Light found himself wandering the streets , which were crammed with various assortments of cafes, boutiques, and trinket shops. As he gazed dazedly about at the people rushing by in their day to day chores. Yet, Light felt there was something amiss. Sure, the stores were quaint, the aromas pouring from the restaurants were alluring, the green foliage and blooming flowers were dazzling , but it all felt empty. He knew the feeling must have been induced from a bit of loneliness. There was always someone to talk to at home and at school. Yet, as he ambled the streets filled with stranger's faces there was nothing more to console him than his endless thoughts.

A plain, red-bricked building popped into Light's peripheral vision. The teenager turned to view the homely edifice. Its aged appearance testified it was from an earlier period than all establishments previously sighted. As Light's honey-brown eyes continued t sweep over the building his eyes saw a plastic sign just above a beaten wooden door and upon it there was one word: _Library._ That one word was all it had taken to captivate the teens interest.

As Light entered the building he was automatically hit with the scent of musty books and his eyes were greeted to the sight of an expansive room nearly filled with wooden shelves of various assortments of books. As Light shuffled inward he noticed that there was a a haughty looking woman situated at a small desk placed between the division of fiction and non-fiction. Light headed in the direction of non-fiction and looked for the sub-heading _' Law'. _ It wasn't long before the youth spotted the titled section and proceeded to find himself between two crammed shelves. As Light scanned the titles he noticed that he had actually read most of the selections, but there were a few unfamiliar ones.

As the teen grabbed a rather sizable hardback, he moved to backup and then bumped into someone. Light spun around to apologize, but to his horror he lost his balance and fell face first on top of the other individual. Light heard a pained "oomph!" as the other person impacted with the ground and was crushed beneath his weight. Light looked down into the eyes of other person and found himself lost in a pair of endless black orb, which were caught beneath a mess of feathered-ebony locks. The opalescent eyes gazed at him unfazed, but the pair of pastel lips which trembled too close to Light's didn't seem quite as impassive. Light felt something unknown stir in his stomach and he scrambled to remove himself from atop the other person, who was a small, unnaturally pale boy.

" I-I'm terribly sorry." Light muttered sincerely.

The kid moved to sit on his bum and eyed Light emotionlessly.

" Its fine." the boy mumbled as he cast his eyes to the side and began to get up. Light offered his hand to the child and was assisting the little raven when something flickered inside his mind. This boy seemed oddly familiar, but Light just couldn't place him. So Light leaned his face forward to scrutinize the almost outlandish features of the boy, who was now placed in an odd position. His knees slightly out-bent , his head dipped uncomfortably backwards as Light leaned in to stare and his arm pulled forward with fingers interlaced with the handsome teens. The teen's free hand still held the book he had picked out.

" D-Don't I know you?" Light asked uncertainly.

Suddenly, the boys stoic face was enraptured in emotion. His cheeks became captured in a pink blush, his pale lips trembled and his eyes cast their vision to the side demurely.

" I-I…" the boy stuttered and it was then that Light realized how inappropriate his contact with the other had become and he automatically let go of the child's hand. Of course such and action had truly been thoughtless, since the boys weight had been stabilized more by Light's uplifting arm than the boys feet. So, the boy's bottom hit the ground with a large thud and a pained wince filled those frail features.

" Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Light repeated feeling thoroughly embarrassed with himself.

" Its fine." the boy stated calmly as he rose from his feet and dusted his baggy denim pants. Light noticed a book even larger than the one he was holding disregarded on the floor, so the teen bent over and gathered it atop of the one he already held. As Light drew back up to his normal stature, the now standing boy peered at Light intensely.

" I was going to check that out." the child stated as he pointed at the book Light had just removed from the floor. The teen looked at the child disbelievingly.

" This?" Light inquired as he held up the book. The boy simply nodded.

" Do you understand this book?" Light asked slightly belittlingly.

" Indeed, its a book that states several different popular opinions of justice and methodically discredits all such thesis's as invalid or too 'utopian'. It also summarizes the flaws and faults in our current government." the boy stated placidly. Light eyed the boy scrupulously.

" Well, in that case, here you go." Light said as he gave the boy the book. "but if you check out this book you should read the second volume. The author speaks further of justice and why such a thing is nearly inconceivable in today's downtrodden society ." Light commented further.

" Sounds interesting." the boy added as the he began to browse the shelves until he located the book that Light had just mentioned and placed it on top of the first one.

………………………………...

The little boy peered curiously at the handsome teenager, who now preceded him in the check out line. This interesting fellow seemed extremely familiar to him. His onyx eyes analyzed the tall, toned, auburn haired teenager . The other's amber eyes were sharp and knowing but there was also a comforting softness to them. The boy felt a fraction of contentment towards the other male, but was bothered by the illogical equivalent of fondness for a stranger.

Suddenly an image came to mind of a swing-set and countless children playing happily in a quaint park. All of them content without him, all of them content to ignore him, and all of them occasionally shooting him dirty looks as they laughed at some unheard joke. The boy couldn't comprehend this, really, what was so funny? He had started to cry on the inside, was he really that strange? Was he that ugly, that it was funny?

Of course none of this showed on the outside. No, he couldn't let them all see how deeply they had hurt him. If he did then they would laugh even more. People were so cruel…children were often the cruelest. The only thing worse, was criminals. One day he would stop criminals and their abominations to the law. One day he would become an excellent detective who preserved justice. One day the world would know him as 'L', but today wasn't such a day. Neither was the day he remembered in the park, but that day had meant something. The poor child tried to recollect his thoughts, but as he did so the teenager in front of him turned around and smiled warmly.

That's when he remember! It was those same amber eyes, that same charming smile ,and those same silky auburn tresses that had come to his rescue that day in the park. This was his play-mate from two years ago! This was his hero, who had been kind to him, when all those other children had shunned him and labeled him with unpleasant adjectives like 'weird', 'ugly', 'stupid, and 'scary.' Suddenly the boy, also, remembered that his play-mate had betrayed him to. The teen had agreed to play with him again, but after an entire year of no-shows the boy had given up and stopped going to the park altogether.

" Hey, kid, its your turn." the teen said as he broke the child's depressing train of thought. The boy moved forward, almost shyly, and rose on his tip-toes to place the book on the librarians counter. The graying lady looked at him through her large glasses placed on the tip of her nose.

"Oh, its you again, sweetie! Tell your grandfather I said 'hello'." the woman said and to Light's surprise seemed uncharacteristically cheerful.

The boy simply nodded his head. Watari wasn't his grandfather, not that she would understand or even needed to know. The librarian then handed the boy book and moved on to the next person in line.

Light lingered quietly behind the boy and waited for him to say something, but the child just kept staring at him with interest. Finally Light grew tired of the silence.

" What is it?" Light asked.

" Why didn't you come back?" the child asked with a twinge of sorrow in his large, black orbs.

" What are you talking about?" Light inquired calmly. The boy didn't open his mouth to speak , but instead began to cast a sour look at his toes, which Light suddenly noticed were bare.

The boy felt something similar to hope shatter inside himself. His play-mate had completely forgotten him.

………………………………...

**Aw, poor L. **

**Well That's chapter two. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Also, the more reviews the sooner I update. **

**Also thank you Zedin, Nusku, rain angst, tiffiny, allakast, black.is.the.new.blood., xkuroxshinobix, whitelilly, Nakuru Kinomoto, Kitsune Eru, for the comments. They were much appreciated!! **


	3. Date?

When Light left the library and the small child had trailed silently behind him, which had induced a smile from his velvet lips. He was fascinated by the boy, but hadn't expected the feeling to be mutual. As the teenager looked about the sky he noticed that the sun had risen visibly higher . It would be dark soon and what about the child? Shouldn't he be headed home. Light paused his steady pace and the little raven, who had been dazedly staring at his feet didn't notice. The child ran into him and made a disgruntled noise. The teen turned around to face the kid with a promising smile.

" I'll walk you home, okay?"

The child stared a him blankly and Light didn't much appreciate the blank expression that had filled the boys face. Light opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by the sound of the child's grumbling stomach. The boy continued to stare at him and drew his hand to his mouth, where he began to nibble on his thumb. Light let out a sigh. So the kid was hungry…well there were two options to this scenario. He could take the boy home and leave the feeding to the child's parents or he could take the boy someplace to eat. Another heavy sigh surfaced itself.

" Hey, are you hungry?" Light asked . A stiff nod was the response.

" Do you want to go eat with me?" He inquired further and once again he received a nod.

" Lets go." Light mumbled as he began to walk briskly once again. His eyes narrowed as he glanced about the nearby restaurants . He wasn't sure what type of food the boy preferred, but he honestly didn't feel like turning to ask. So Light walked down the cobbled streets hurriedly with the frail boy tagging behind.

About five minutes passed before the teen spotted a stone building with a pink-flowered vine climbing the masonry. Over the door hung a red awning and above it was a balcony, which was filled with round-glass tables and lined with black-cast iron. Light remembered he and his family had eaten here on several previous occasion and that his father had a tab here.

The teen and the boy entered the restaurant and were automatically greeted by a smiling stewardess.

" Can I help you, gentlemen?"

" Why , yes, I would like a table for two on the balcony." Light commented.

The woman eyed him cautiously and then her eyes settled on the small boy that was trying to hide himself behind Light. He felt uncomfortable by the unpleasant look on the woman's face, but he said nothing. He had just realized that this establishment was one of those that required dress clothing. Light's apparel met the dress code, of course. He was dressed in his usual khaki jeans, button-up shirt and a pullover, but the boy was dressed sloppily in a white shirt, baggy jeans and barefoot.

" Erm, might I ask how you will be paying tonight, sir?" the lady questioned as her eyes settled on Light again.

" The Yagami tab." he remarked as if it were an obvious statement.

" O-Oh of course, then follow me, sir." the woman uttered quickly trying to cover her mistake. Light smiled coldly. He knew the name 'Yagami' is what had done it. His father was a well known patron at this place and so there would be no questioning if his son came to eat here.

The two boys followed the woman passed a room filled with shimmering chandeliers, paintings, and tables topped with red tablecloths . The three proceeded toward a black cast iron staircase and trekked upward to find another room just as expensively lavish as the previous. They ventured to the other side of the room and exited through a glass door.

Out on the balcony Light could easily see the purple-pink haze of twilight beginning to settle in the sky like the puffs of smoke from nearby chimney tops. The teen took his pick of one of the glass tables and the boy situated himself in an odd manner across from him. They discarded their books to the side of the table and sat quietly until another woman appeared and the former left. The raven-haired boy stared at the female and Light smiled. She was what most people would consider beautiful. She had a pearly smile , blue eyes, and silky blonde tresses tied neatly in a pony-tail. She leaned across the table and lit the candle. The girl pulled out two menus with delicate writing on them and then spoke

" Enjoy your date! I'll be your waitress for the evening." came a overly-cheery voice as she handed them the menus.

The boy's head dipped forward with a scarlet blush and Light jerked his face toward the woman. Had she just called this a 'date'? He was with a boy and one that was obviously much younger than him. What did she take him for? A gay pedophile?!? The waitress noticed Light's sharp glare and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

" Oh my! I'm so sorry. I'm just so used to saying that. You see, only people on dates come out onto the balcony at night." she apologized ineffectively. An eerie quiet followed her words so she quickly dismissed herself after getting their orders for drinks.

Both boys began to peer interestedly at the food options in an attempt to avoid eye-contact. Of course, after a few agitatedly silent moments Light felt that he just had to disrupt it.

" So what do you want to eat?" he inquired.

" Cake." the boy responded.

" You can't have dessert first!" Light half-laughed.

" Its not dessert." the child responded as he crossed his arm sullenly.

" First you eat something nutritious and then you can have as much cake as you want." Light stated.

" Really?" the pale boy exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the table and leaned his face closer to Light as if trying to find a hint of lie etched somewhere on the older boy's face. Their eyes locked just a few centimeters away from each other's and Light could feel the child's excited breath tickle his lips. Light felt something constrict in his throat. The boy was too close and his breath smelled immensely sweet. The teen leaned forward and whispered " Yes, really" as he brushed his fingers at a couple of straying black locks. The boy's dark eyes widened to an absurd degree and his face became a rosy pink. The boy's lips began to quiver and Light smiled into the onyx gaze fondly. Small arms shot upward to entangled fingers in auburn hair. The two of them remained like that for unspoken moments before the shuffling of feet caused them to pull away from each other and settle their bottoms in the chair.

" Your drinks." the waitress commented with a wry smile as she handed them both a glass. Light had to hold back the scowl that yearned to surface. So what if he and the little boy had actually somehow got a mood going? That didn't make him a gay pedophile like she had assumed and besides it was the boy that had become all clingy not him.

" So what will it be?" the waitress asked as she brought out a notepad and looked at the child.

" Salad." he stated dryly. Light brought his drink to his lips and smiled. _Well, that is pretty nutritious. _

" Do you want any dressing?" she asked.

The boy's eyes suddenly filled with interest. " Can you put chocolate icing on it?"

Light spat his drink up and eyed the boy disbelievingly. _Did he really just ask that?_

The waitress eyed the boy confused. " Is that a joke?" she laughed uncomfortably.

" No." the little raven said as he crossed his arms defiantly.

" Yes, it is. He was just kidding. He doesn't like salad dressing is all." Light lied as he reprieved the boy with a stern look. The waitress turned her eyes to Light.

" Oh , what would you like then, sir?" she asked

" I'll take the pasta." he responded.

" Very well. I will return with your orders soon." she commented as she took the menus from them. Once the woman was gone Light eyed the boy stormily and the child met his gaze indifferently.

" She's creepily perky." the boy commented.

" And your weird." Light fumed " Who eats chocolate icing on their salad?"

The boy flinched at Light's word. The teen had called him 'weird'. It hurt, but he ignored the pain and stared indifferently at the stars that had began to appear. There were so many of them.

" What's your name?" the boy asked after a moment.

" Its Light Yagami. What's yours?"

" Call me Ryuuzaki, please." the boy responded.

" Alright, Ryuuzaki."

" Yes, Yagami-san?"

Light blinked at being addressed in such a manner. His father was Yagami-san, not him.

" Please, address me with -kun" Light stated.

" Alright, Yagami-kun." the boy remarked as he stared deeply at the teen

The dinner arrived not long afterward and while Light had taken his time to enjoy his pasta, the boy named Ryuuzaki devoured his salad in record time. Soon the waitress was sent to bring the boy a piece of a strawberry cake. The little raven ate it happily then asked for a piece of chocolate cake, which he had soon eaten gleefully. Before , Light knew it the child had eaten all seventeen items on the dessert menu and he was forced to stop the boy from making an even bigger glutton of himself.

Once they left, the restaurant Light couldn't manage to eradicate the image of the adorable little raven piping down so many sweets. He wondered if Ryuuzaki's lips were just as delectable as the foods he seemed to enjoy the most.

The little child looked up anxiously into the night sky and noticed that though it was dark all the pretty stars had vanished to be replaced with gray-black clouds.

" Its going to rain, Yagami-kun." the child commented.

" Well, I live close by. Why don't you come home with me and phone your parents?" Light suggested.

" Yes, that would be best." the boy remarked.

Suddenly a clap of thunder filled the air with noise and was followed by a flash of lighting mere seconds later. The little raven jumped at the sight and Light tugged him close against himself. Droplets of rain had begun to fall and was already well into the process of soaking their clothes.

" Come on." he mumbled soothingly into the boy ear. The boy nodded and Light entwined their fingers and began to dash off in the direction of his family mansion. The pale, boy stumbled quickly behind the teen so as not to be separated from the fingers that were warmly interlocked with his. His play-mate had forgotten him, but the little boy would silently forgave him. After all, he had taken him out on a _date_, gave him sweets, and was now taking him back to his place. The little boy shivered as he realized this relationship was moving way to fast. He had once read that it wasn't appropriate to got back to your date's place until after the third date.

The little raven stared up at the handsome teen, who was totally oblivious to the boy's thoughts and his misconception about their dining together being a 'date'.

_Will he try to kiss me on out first date? If he does, then dating rules say I should turn him down, but_…..

Light turned to face the boy, his brow slightly furrowed. " Hey, can you move faster? Its pouring down rain!" the teen stated as he pulled his fingers from the boys.

The child felt himself shrinking at the loss of contact.

" Yagami-kun?" the little boy drew his thumb to his mouth and frowned. Light began to worry over what could be distressing the child. He crouch down beside the small boy and nestled his fingers in the ebony locks. His auburn eyes peered curiously into the onyx ones that resided a few centimeters away

" Yes, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked.

" Is it okay to kiss on the first date, even though dating guidelines say it's a bad idea?" the child questioned.

Light laughed softly and nuzzled the little raven's cheek. " Do you really think this is a date? Is that what's distressing you? Just pretend you didn't hear the nonsense that woman said." Light coaxed sweetly.

" N-nonsense?" the boy whispered so lightly that the teen almost hadn't perceived it. Light began to blush, at his own error. Had the boy taken it to heart, because he was overly attached to him already? He smiled, he was probably already the kids role model. There was no-way the boy had taken this romantically, the child was to young to be gay. Or could it be because the boy was so young that he still thought girls had cooties and so he thought it normal to be so close to a guy? Well, either way Light didn't want to hurt the adorable child. Which was rather odd, because usually he wouldn't' t care.

Light leaned in closer to boy. "Its okay to kiss someone whenever you want to kiss them." Light mumbled.

" Really?" the little raven exclaimed merrily.

" Yes." Light replied.

The child let closed his eyes and leaned forward to place a tender kiss on Light's cheek. The teen turned scarlet from the pleasant feeling. He pulled the child closer to him in a warm embrace. This child was sweet, and something told Light he wanted a taste. Light felt his stomach tremble when the little raven moved to place a kiss on Light other cheek and accidentally grazed Light's lips in the process. He liked the child, and that was wrong. He was the older one, so he would control the situation, but first things first, he had to get this poor, kid out of the rain.

………………………………...

**( Bam!) Chapter 3. Hope you liked it!!**

**Well, now L is a cute little confused virgin **

**Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. Keep in mind the more comments the sooner I update. **

**Thank you nusku, feline jaye, black.is.the.new.blood, rain angst, sasune uchiha, ryuk, kistsune eru, and xkuroxshinobix for the comments. **

**Also, Ryuk- I apologize for the incovenience for my incorrect characterization of Sayu. I wasn't sure of her age so I just made her a kid who loves her older brother. Oh and I'm also sorry about the 'play' line it really is more 18th century herione like, i didn't consider that because that how I often speak like that and I also use that setting alot ( I'm abit stuck in midevil times) **


	4. Mansion

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

_"One that loved not to wisely, but too well."_

_-Shakespeare ( Othello) _

Inside the Yagami mansion it was quiet and dark. There was no one in the entrance foyer and no detection of anyone in the adjoining room. Light moved swiftly through the darkness and into the nearby living room, which was lit merely by a burning fireplace. L stared at the flickering flames that burned passionately and cast foreboding shadows on the walls.

" Stay here, in front of the fireplace where its warm. I'll be right back." the teen demanded.

" But…" the child began to no avail because Light had already vanished into a dark hallway.

The little raven sat in front of the fireplace with his knees drawn to his stomach. The fire that burned so close kept him warm even though his clothes were soaked. Those opalescent eyes peered anxiously about the expansive room that was filled with lavish decorations. The ceiling towered about 10 feet above the child and had crown molding, the couch was leather , an oriental rug lined the floor , a large family portrait on the wall, a cherry wood coffee table and countless other knick-knacks for luxuriant taste.

The child's eyes settled upon the family portrait and remained there nearly transfixed. It revealed the images of a pleasant faced woman, a somber faced man, a pretty girl with riveting eyes, and a handsome boy with a clever smirk. The child knew the pictured boy to be Light Yagami and it was only logical to presume the others were the rest of the Yagami family. Still, there was something in the boys face that spoke of shrewd intelligence. Auburn hair splayed lightly over his forehead and stopping just above delicate amber eyes. Lips that appeared velvety smooth were curled slightly upward to form a knowing grin. The child liked the photo it seemed to truly capture a bit of truth about the teen's actual persona.

The sound of a smooth masculine voice pierced the silence and brought the small boy away from his many contemplations.

" I don't like that photo of me." the teen commented as he noticed what had captured the child's attention.. The boy noticed that the auburn haired youth had managed to quickly change into a dry set of pajamas.

" To expressive?" the child inquired. Light looked at the boy surprised by his comment.

" No, I just never liked it." Light commented scornfully as he drew nearer to the child and handed him a small blue bathrobe. The child eyed the robe carefully and then brought his eyes back up to Light.

" Light-kun?" the boy mumbled. The teen's ears reddened at the familiar way the child said his birth name instead of his family name.

" Yes?"

"I'm going to change. Please, don't look." said the little raven with a bright pink blush on his cheeks.

" I won't." the teen commented as he turned his back to the boy and began to feel a bit of heat rush to his face. Moments passed and Light could here the sound of the child's hands fumbling on wet clothes. The sound of a zipper undoing. Light decidedly liked he noise and his mind could only create images of what the child looked like at the moment. The boy's Tremblings hands on his zipper as he stripped cautiously … _Gods, why am I turned on by this? He's just a kid. _

Light ears distinguished the noise of the clothes dropping onto the floor and for some reason he really did want to turn around. He wanted to see the boy's pale, delicate flesh with the warm glow of the fire-upon it. He wanted to look into those large innocent eyes and kiss those tremulous pastel-pink lips.

" Light-kun, you can look now."

_Light turned around to face the blushing child, who now lay on his back in front of the fire-place. The flame casting shadows on that innocent face to highlight the desire in those lovely onyx eyes. The boy spread his legs so that Light could get a nice view of a smooth creamy thigh underneath the royal blue robe. . _

" _Don't you want me, Light-kun?" the boy asked as he made a pouty face at the teen. Light's eyes filled with hunger he edged slowly toward the blushing virgin. _

" _Yes, Ryuuzaki." the older boy replied in a guttural tone. The boy spread his legs a little bit wider and Light could almost see the part of the younger boy which he most desperately craved to see. _

" _Will Light-kun, always want me?" the boy asked as Light lowered himself over the child. _

"_Yes." Light whispered as his warm breath traced the boys ear. The teen began to nibble on the sensitive lobe and ran his tongue over the shell. His mouth moved lower onto the boys neck and he began to lick along the soft flesh, earning a heady moan from the younger male. Light brought his mouth away and smirked down at his new-found lover. The horny teen began to grind his groin against the boys and the little raven trembled as his body could feel how deeply the youth wanted him. The friction between their groins as Light thrust his pajama clad loins against the child's bare pelvis. The boy let out a whimper at the intense amount of need that thrilled him ._

_The teen lips captured the others in a blazing kiss. His tongue slid out and pleaded entrance and the younger child granted it by slightly opening his mouth. Light's tongue roved wildly about searching the moist cavern and learning the numerous contours of that delicious orifice. Slowly, the small child brought his hands up over the teens shoulders and ran his fingers through auburn tresses. Light cupped the back of the child's head and tilted it backward slightly to gain further access into the little raven's mouth. The child suddenly broke the kiss and eyed the auburn haired teen with a ravenous look. _

" _Will, Light-kun, take me…please?" the child begged._

_Light nodded and moved to sit between the boys leg. He pulled the limbs further apart and locked eyes with the little raven. The boy was watching him curiously as he anticipated Light's next move. The teen brought the boys legs up over his shoulder and pulled his painfully hard erection from the slot in his pajama pants. His placed his cock at the boys tight entrance but before he could penetrate him, the boy was calling out to him. Saying his name…._

Light snapped back from his mildly inappropriate fantasy to lock eyes with a small boy dressed in a royal blue robe.

" Ryuuzaki?"

" Light-kun, will you take me?"

" What!" Light exclaimed. He was almost certain that he had been previously day-dreaming and there was no way the boy was asking for a steamy round of sex…not with such a blank look on that lovely face.

" Will you take me to the place where your household phone can be found?" the boy asked more clearly, but with a tone of agitation.

" I-I…sure." Light commented oddly. The little raven eyed him curiously. " What?"

" Are you alright, Yagami-kun?"

" Yes, fine." he commented. The boy shrugged his shoulders and followed Light into the adjacent room. There was a plain white corded phone sitting on a glass side-table. The child picked it up and called Watari. He told the old man where he was and who he was with. Watari wanted to know when he would see him again Ryuuzaki asked an answer of Light.

" Light-kun, do you want me to go back now?" the little raven inquired.

" No, stay the night here. It would be a hassle for your guardian to drive here in this weather." Light responded and as if on cue there was a flash of lightning.

" Tomorrow, Watari…yes, goodnight." and with that the boy hung up the phone.

" So, Light-kun, what do you want to do with me tonight?" the boy asked innocently. Light knew the boy hadn't meant to say such an ambiguous question, but he had. While he continued to look at the child he felt his heart abruptly speed up. _Oh, gods, there were so many things he could do with the boy. So many things if he wanted …but he would never ever harm an innocent little boy. Yet, gods, he wanted to. _

………………………………

**AN///**

**Okays Chapter 4. Hope you liked it.**

**Leave a review to let me know what you think. Remember more reviews equal faster update. **

**In Chapter one Light was 15 and L was 10. **

**In Chapter 2 , 3, and 4 Light is 17 and L is 12. **

**I will usually state Light's age when there is an age change. L is five years younger than Light so its just math. The reason I don't state L's age is because Light doesn't know how old the boy is just that he is noticeably younger. Also, L isn't quite L yet, he is still a kid/ detective-in-training. **

**Thank you black.is.the.new.blood, xkuroxshinobix, addictedreader09, nusku, rain angst, thenightwanderer, taskls, zedin, whitelilly, ryuk, sasuneuchiha,naisu, feline jaye, and muffin234 for the comments. They were greatly appreciated!!!**

**It seems that if this rate of reviewing keeps up then I will have to post everyday. Oh, I feel blessed by my readers. MUST WRITE!!!!!**

………………………………

**PARODY:**

**Light comes back from previously mentioned sex fantasy. **

**L: " Light-kun, will you take me?" **

**Light: " It would be my pleasure." he practically drools**

**L: " Lets get going then…" **

**Light: " Ryuuzaki, your so eager!!" Light smiles as he begins to unbutton his jeans.**

**L: Looks concernedly at Light. " What are you doing? Lets get the phone, already." **

**Light: "Oh! You want phone-sex?!? That's so naughty!!" **

**L: "What?!?!?" freaks out**


	5. Unforgetable

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

_  
"Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes"  
_

_-Shakespeare ( Romeo & Juliet)_

" Well, what do you want to do?" Light inquired carefully as he looked at the adorable child in a robe.

"What does, Light-kun, normally do?" the little raven asked as he eyes lowered to glance upon the floor.

" I go to the library upstairs, but I've already read all interesting books." Light commented.

" Can I see your library?" the child asked meekly.

" Of course." the teen responded. He turned his back to the small child and headed through several lavish rooms before reaching a black cast iron staircase. The little raven followed the teen up the stairs and down a hallway with red-carpet and decorated with countless vases and exotic plants. Finally, the teen stopped at a large wooden door and turned the knob. The boy trailed in behind the handsome teenager to find himself in expansive room, where the walls were made of shelves lined with endless books. The farthest wall was the only one that wasn't lined with books or shelves. It was made completely of a glass window . The pale child peered through the window curiously and all he could see was a gray sky lit with lightening and a sizable tree whose limbs thrashed violently about in the wind. The sight was unsettling, but the presence of Light made the child feel more comfortable.

The auburn-haired youth placed his hand on the little raven's shoulder. The child turned around to face him and looked up into those amber eyes. Abruptly there was bright flash of lightening that lit up the dim room. The small child jumped spasmodically and clung to the teen. Those onyx eyes closed tightly as a pale face hid itself in the teens abdomen. Light wrapped his arms around the trembling child to comfort him.

Light bent forward so that his lips were near the boy's ear " Shh…its alright." he whispered soothingly to the child. The little raven abruptly removed his face from Lights pajama top and glance worriedly into the steely eyes that were barely an inch from his darker one.

" Light-kun?" the boy said as his opalescent eyes flicked back and forth questioningly.

" Yes, Ryuuzaki?" the teen asked as his warm breath fanned across the boys cheek.

" I don't want you to forget me again." the child said sadly .

Light looked at the small boy. His lips were trembling and his face was a vibrant red. His eyes were cast nervously upon the floor. The teen didn't understand what the boy meant by 'again', but he doubted he could never forget such a charming child.

" How could I forget you…" Light began but his words were cut off as the little raven rose on his tip-toes to seal a chaste kiss upon the teens lips. Those pale rose-buds were soft and quivered quietly against the teens slightly parted lips. The child began to pull away, but Light brought his hands to the child shoulders and stilled his movements. Light liked the feeling of those fragile lips upon his own and he wasn't ready just yet to give up the incredibly sensation. The teens lips crashed hungry against the boys and captured the child's lips completely. His lips moved in undulating motions against paler ones as he slipped his tongue out to caress the quivering buds.

" L-Li-ght-k-kun" the little raven huffed against the youth's ravenous mouth. The teen took the chance to deepen the kiss by enclosing his tongue in the younger males mouth. His tongue moved rapidly about searching every contour of the hot, moist cavern. He left no inch of the child's mouth unscathed or undiscovered as he wholly claimed the territory as his own. The little raven relaxed in the teens warm embrace and soon his entire being was bending to Light's every command. The teen was pushing the child backward until his backside collided with one of the many shelves. The pale boy let out a whimper and Light's stomach tied in knots. He wanted to hear more sounds spill from those delicate lips.

" Are you alright?" Light inquired as he pulled his mouth away from the small child's. The little raven stared at him through half-lidded eyes and merely nodded. An endless symphony of heated pants and sighs were pouring from the boys mouth. Light found the noise all the more arousing and swooped his head forward to ravage the boys neck. Light brought one hand to the boys shoulder and the other busied itself with caressing the child's blush stained cheek. The hand on the little raven's shoulder tugged the robe loose to reveal the pale untainted flesh that lie beneath. Light brought his mouth down upon the flesh and began to lick. The child tried to stifle a gasp, but instead the noise came out even more erotic in the teens ears.

The youth clamped his mouth upon the tender flesh of the boys shoulder and nibbled. Light was certain the action would leave a love-bite, but that didn't stop him from repeating the procedure to most likely leave a couple more. As Light looked at the bruised shoulder and the wanton face of the child, he felt himself harden. The boy, who was melded against him let out a small gasp and Light knew the child had likewise become aware of the teen's need.

" Light-kun?" he heard the boy call his name.

" Ryuu…" Light murmured as he began untying the childs robe. Those dark eyes clashed with lighter ones and Light noticed the concern held in them. " What's wrong?"

" I'm scared." The child trembled as Light pried the robe loose and watched as it began to slip from the childs form. Before the piece of clothing could fall, to reveal to Light the body of the child he craved, the small boy grasped it tightly. Light felt distraught, he was completely aroused but the child was no longer trembling in delight. No the childs face was full of fright and worry.

Light tore himself from the child that was plastered to him and the boy fell to the floor in a head of pale flesh and a royal blue robe. Light turned his back to the sight of the child and pinched the bridge between his two eyes.

" Light-kun?" the little raven called despondently.

" Yes, Ryuuzaki?" he asked not bothering to look at the boy.

" Are you mad?" the boy questioned softly.

" No, I'm not." Light mumbled. " Why don't you find a good book to read."

" Can I?" The child asked as he rose to his feet and wrapped the bathrobe back around himself.

" Of course." Light mumbled as he moved to sit down on a nearby white couch. He sat there for quite sometime with his head drooped forward as he listened to the sounds of the boy rummaging through the shelves as he looked for an interesting read.

The little raven pulled out a small paper back and looked at the cover. _Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet. _ The boy began to read the summarization on the back of the book and decided he would like to read it. It would be a pleasant story for a bit of casual-reading.

The boy ran over to his teenage comrade to find the handsome youth asleep on the couch. He was laying on his back with his legs spreading and almost falling off the small couch. The boy leaned over the youth and stared dazedly at his pristine face. Long lashes hiding soft amber orbs, a well proportioned nose curved like a dainty teardrop, auburn locks splayed graciously over sun-kissed flesh and a pair of smooth, red velvet lips which had kissed his own less luscious ones. The child brought his thumb to his mouth and blushed as he gazed thoughtfully at the youth.

………………………………...

**Whoa! Chapter 5! Hope you liked it **

**Leave me a review to express yourself or your thoughts.**

**The more reviews the quicker the update.**

**Thank you whitelilly, oriental, piratecaptianbo, nusku, muffin234, xkuroxshinobix, sasuneuchiha, kitsune eru, expo, feline jaye, queencasey, black.is.the.new.blood, snuffleswillrise, mornir-bright flame for the lovely reviews. They were truly appreciated. **


	6. Question

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

"_For how do I hold thee but by thy granting" _

_-Shakespeare ( Farewell! Thou Art Too Dear) _

Light sensed a rush of movement around himself and his amber eyes shot open to find the source. What he found was himself spread disorientatedly across the soft couch in his families library with a gigantic pair of coal-black eyes staring down at him.

"Whaa?!" the teen mumbled as he rubbed lazily at his eyes. He glared at the petite figure looming over him. It was a small raven haired boy with gloomy eyes and pale flesh. The child looked at him curiously as he nibbled on his thumb.

" Ryuuzaki, what is it?" the handsome youth inquired as his mind finally realized what he was seeing.

" I'm hungry." the boy replied as he stared unblinkingly at Light.

" Again?" the teen inquired surprised.

" Yes, I've been watching Light-kun sleep for three hours and now I want to eat." the child commented casually. Why on earth would the child watch him sleep for three hours? Did the boy simply have nothing else better to do than ogle him?

The teen jumped up from the couch and ran his fingers through his silky auburn locks. This child was helpless, really, he was going to have to take care of him like a lost puppy. Light glanced seethingly at the boy and the little raven looked abruptly away from him. The little raven was trying to hide the crystalline tears beginning to spill like rain-droplets from gray rain-clouds.

Light reached for the child and pulled him back into a comforting embrace. The taller male bent forward and nuzzled his face in the back of the boys ebony tresses.

" What's wrong? Why are you crying, Ryuuzaki?" The teen questioned. The little raven hung his head lower trying to avoid Light's prying eyes.

" I-I'm not crying." the child half-sobbed. _ No, he wasn't crying. He wasn't a baby and he never let anyone see his emotions….No-one had ever seen his feelings…no-one that is except for Light Yagami. He just couldn't help himself. He always tried his hardest to be strong and unreadable but his playmate had torn his reserve to shreds. The child had seen the distressed way the teen had looked at him moments before and it had hurt him as he realized what a bother he was becoming._

" Yes, you are." Light hissed as he wrapped his hand onto the child's shoulder and spun him around to interlock his eyes with that darkly despondent gaze. Light wanted to scream at the little raven, he really wanted to. Yet, when he saw the look in those onyx eyes he just couldn't. Instead, he pulled the boy tight against his stomach . The child nestled his tear stained face in Light's pajama top. The teen could feel the moisture through the cloth, but he didn't mind it too much.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, but this time more soothingly. He felt the pale angel tremble in his hold.

" I am merely a nuisance to Light-kun." the child stated.

"No your not." Light replied tenderly as he smoothed his hands across the child's back.

" Your lying." the boy persisted relentlessly.

" I certainly am not." Light said as he smiled cleverly down at the little raven, who eyed him suspiciously. There was something condemning in those little turbulent orbs, but Light ignored the icy glare as he placed a gentle kiss on the little raven's forehead. The teen felt the child tense in his arms and he knew it was because the child feared a sudden increase in the youth's libido.

" Ryuuzaki?" he cooed

" Yes, Light-kun" a quiver on those pale-pink lips.

" Lets fill your tummy." the teen laughed softly as he pulled away from the speechless child. Light felt relieved that the boy didn't question him because he really didn't want to argue anymore. As if reading the teens mind the little boy remained quiet as he obediently followed the teenager downstairs and into the marble-floored kitchen.

The little raven stared at his bare feet on the cold tile floor. A chill raced up his legs and ended on his cheeks. Though Light had been kind to him and reassured him that he wasn't bothersome the child didn't feel certain. No, he felt unneeded and unwanted. Maybe it was because he had denied carnal acts with the teen and now the youth didn't care for him anymore. A blush began to fill the small child's face and warm his moon-splashed cheeks as he recalled the sensation of Light's steamy breath on his flesh. The warm moisture of Light's tongue as it had searched his mouth claimingly. The tender caress of the teens fingers wandering hungrily about his flesh. The way Light's hips had pushed his needy arousal against his pelvis. Light's manhood had felt enormous. The size had both awed and frightened the poor child.

Those brooding opalescent eyes suddenly settled teens groin, which now revealed no sign of the incredible length beneath those pajamas. As if sensing the boy's action, Light stopped rummaging through the refrigerator and stared at the small child, who was blatantly gawking at his crotch.

" Can I help you, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked with a warm smile. The boy's trail of vision rose to the teen's face then fell back to floor in embarrassment.

" Light-kun, how do two males unite in sexual experiences?" the boy asked as he rubbed his left foot against his heal nervously.

Light's eyes widened to an abnormal degree and his jaw slackened slightly. How was he supposed to explain such a matter to the boy?…he would much rather _show _him….But then how could he answer the question in a way that wouldn't terrify the boy?

" Ryuuzaki, are you sure you want to know?" Light asked cautiously. The boy avoided making eye-contact but nodded somberly.

" Yes, I've previously accumulated the information on how boy and girls do such things, but two boys…." the child stopped and looked at Light expectantly

" Well, its rather similar. You see, when a boy likes another boy they get to know each other very well and then after a period of time they both decide they wish to take things further." Light stalled.

" I know that much already, Light-kun." The child remarked hollowly. The teen blushed at his own obvious statement and decided to up the ante.

" So then one of the two boy's takes his cock and puts in the other boys….err…portal and then they…" Light daren't even continue the child was looking at him with huge, globe like eyes and an apprehensive understanding engraved upon his face.

The teen turned to avoidantly busy himself in the fridge once again. After a few moments he found what he had been looking for. He pulled out a slice of strawberry cheesecake and smiled at the dazed boy.

" Ryuuzaki, would you like this piece of cheesecake?" the teen asked. The little raven suddenly snapped back from his pensive thoughts and eyed the treat ravenously.

" Thank you, Light-kun." The youth nodded as he showed the boy to a large glass table and took the nearest seat beside him. The small raven ate the food with a happy smile and the teen couldn't help but gaze avidly at the child's sugar-coated lips. Once the dessert was finished off the boy looked at Light cheerfully and the teen lunged his mouth forward to close the distance between them. _After-all, he wanted a treat too!!_

" Onii-kun!!" Came a familiar perky voice, which filled the silent room.

Hungry satin lips stilled centimeters away from quivering soft-pink ones. The boys locked eyes and that read the same emotion: panic!

" S-Sayu." Light mumbled. The soft breath wafted across the child's lips causing him to turn even redder.

The teen jerked himself away from the younger male just in time to avoid detection. Mere seconds passed before a teenage girl clad in pink pajamas entered the room. The child peered at her cautiously from behind his dark locks. She was a pretty girl with a careless air about herself , her hair was a chestnut brown and her eyes seemed to sparkle with exuberance. That is, until her eyesight full on the pale, child.

" Oh! Onii-kun, its that weirdo from before!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the boy. The little raven felt himself shrink inside. There was that dreadful familiar term 'weird', the boy hated how it and similar adjectives were often used to describe him. Was he really that different? He had a mind and a heart too! Even if he resisted showing emotions it didn't necessarily mean it didn't have any.

" Sayu! That's uncalled for! Ryuuzaki is my friend." Light stated stormily as he glared at the girl.

She eyed the child and he felt that her eyes were dissecting. " If you say so. I still think that time at the park disfigured your reputation enough." she commented as she disappeared back to wherever she came from.

Light glanced at the small kid. His face was a blank slate that revealed nothing. The teen wasn't fooled, the child might where a mask, but Light felt safe in assuming sorrow lingered beneath the cold pretense.

" Ryuuzaki, she's wrong you know." Light mumbled.

" No…no, she's perfectly correct. I am not normal. I am strange and unattractive." the boy remarked indifferently.

Light stood from the chair next to the child and moved to stand behind the other male's chair. His hands fumbled across the boy's slender shoulders and grasped the soft fabric of the blue robe.

" What if I said I thought you attractive?" Light asked.

" Then , Light-kun, shouldn't lie." the boy responded

Light moved to place his mouth near to the child's ear and breathed hotly against the boys sensitive flesh.

" Would I have been stimulated by you earlier if I wasn't physically attracted to you?" the teen asked as he slipped out the tip of his tongue and ran it over the outer shell of the little raven's ear.

The child suddenly shot up from his seat and turned to face the youth . Those previously aloof eyes had expanded to an unfathomable width and were shimmering with a feeling the teen couldn't quite face. The boys features were skewed with a mixture of shock, trepidation, and desire. Light was becoming confused. What did this small boy want from him? He was friendly yet distant, kissed him, but became resistant once Light suggested more, asked him about sex, yet revealed no sign of wanting it, and now…that lovely face was contradicting itself.

………………………………

**Oh Chapter 6! Enjoy! Hope you liked it!**

**Leave a review to tell me what you think.**

**Remember the more reviews the sooner the update!!**

**Oh! Thank you nusku, whitelilly,queencasey, taskls, expo, kitsune eru, piratecaptianbo, sarah Rebecca, muffin234, sindad-kri, mornir-brightflame, black.is.the.new.blood, aquagirl16, sasuneuchiha, xkuroxshinobix, kiogy, feline jaye, sarah havoc, naisu, nyv, crimsonmoon14, and robin mask for all the reviews. They were just lovely and much appreciated!! **


	7. Teacher

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

_" Thou are a votary to fond desire."_

_-Shakespeare ( The Two Gentlemen of Verona)_

In a dim-lit dining room two males alone stood in front of a glass table. Dark eyes clashed with softer ones. Both uncertain, unsure, and totally oblivious to the needs of the other.

Light's body told him he wanted to do things to this child that he had never previously desired of a male.

The little raven's felt the need for Light's presence, to be close to him, and to listen to his comforting words and praises , which were most likely lies. They both wanted something they couldn't understand. Both were seeking the same relationship, but at different intimacy levels.

Light could understand the child's inhibitions toward sex, but as his eyes beheld the feint blush on the boys face…he knew he couldn't hold back forever.

The kid didn't understand his own qualms. His body was easily prompted by Light and yet rejected him at the same time. Yet, as the boy remained still, his eyes stared unblinkingly at the handsome auburn-haired youth before him. Those amber orbs seemed to bury their stares into his flesh. However, the longer the child remained beneath that heavy gaze he felt a simplistic yearning. There was something he had to know. A question that he had to ask.

" Light-kun?" the small child asked as he rubbed his foot against his other heel anxiously.

" Yes?" Light asked as his eyes narrowed. He had noticed the nervous action.

" Do you remember the first time we met?" the little raven inquired with an almost inaudible hint of hope in his tone.

Light stepped forward to close the unappreciated distance between him and the boy. He brought the boys body against his and the child settled his face against his abdomen. The child's hands clenched nervously at the pajama top adorning the teen. He was fearful of the older male's reply. If Light said no, then it would best to end this. If Light honestly cared for him then he would remember…you just don't forget someone special to you. The little raven was certain of this because he had never been able to forget his playmate. It had been two years and even though he had given up going to the park he hadn't forgotten him. Still if Light didn't remember then the little raven would have to erase him from his thoughts. After all, he couldn't waste his valuable time on someone who didn't care for him. No, he would become a great detective soon and he could be gallivanting around like some giddy school-girl trying to woo a crush. The boy had to much childish pride to demean himself so overtly.

Light pulled the child's grasp loose from his clothing and crouched beside the boy so they were face-to-face. The raven noticed a scandalously clever smirk set across those velvet lips. His stomach lurched as Light placed his hands on both of his cheek and drew their faces close together. Onyx eyes were melting into golden one's when the teen finally opened his luscious lips to speak.

" Did you miss your play-mate, then?" the teen questioned. The child nodded and tugged Light's hands, which held the boys face captive still, along with his head.

The teen laughed and caused a jovial smile to fill his lovely face. He remember now! He recalled a mid-summer day nearly two years ago. He had been at the park with Sayu when he had noticed a peculiar boy at the swings all alone. Sayu had refused to entertain the pitiful child so Light had taken the task upon himself. After that day he hadn't gone to see the child even though he had said he would. He had gotten so caught up in the books at his library that the worlds contained their in had fully captivated his interest.

Light's eyes suddenly seemed to hold a small inkling of remorse. The teen opened his mouth to utter what was probably an apology of some sort, but the child had no desire to her so words. Light remember and that was all that mattered to the little raven. So he placed a bony finger upon those smooth lips to silence them.

" Light-kun, is forgiven. Lets go to bed, now, for its rather late." the child commented casually.

Light eyed him intently. It was late, but the subject change had been noticeably abrupt. Nonetheless, he was getting tired. So the boy followed Light upstairs to find himself once again in the plant bedecked hallway of red-carpet. It really was an eye-catching scene. When he wasn't trying to figure out the origin of some of the exotic plants he was enraptured by the sight of the carpet. Light stopped at a room that was adjacent to the door of the library.

As the door opened and the child held his breath. Inside was Light's room. A place that would reveal so much about the attractive male before him.

Inside was a sizable room with hardwood floor, a sizable bed with a plain blue comforter, a wooden computer desk with a new-looking computer and a small lamp. The far wall was nothing but a large glass window that showed the view of the Yagami's large back patio, which held a Jacuzzi , an expensive grill, and picnic table. There was a blue-drapery tied decoratively to one-side side of the window. The teen automatically moved toward the window and untied the drapes to block the view that had caught the child's attention.

When Light turned away from the window to face the boy, he gave him an inquisitive look.

" While, Light-kun settles to sleep can I read this?" the child asked as he pulled out a paperback with the words _"Shakespeare's: Romeo & Juliet' _ one the cover. Light found the boy's reading choice quite interesting, but nodded nonetheless.

So the two settled comfortably into the blue sheets of Light's bed. The teen lay on his back staring up at his white ceiling. The child lay likewise on his back with the book concealing his face from the teen's view as he read beneath the light of the nearby lamp.

After quite sometime passed and Light found that he was still far from sleep, he turned on his side to face the child. When the little raven didn't notice or react to his sudden attention, Light pushed the paperback down so that the child's eyes settled curiously on him.

" Hmm, Light-kun, what's wrong?" The boy asked as his dark eyes shimmered in the dim-lighting

" Nothing, but I can't sleep." he commented. Light's gaze settled on the book in the boys hand then flicked back up to his face. " So what scene are you on?"

" Act 1 Scene 5." the boy replied with a slight blush. Light couldn't hold back the smile pleaded to appear…_so he's reading the first love scene…_

" My eyes tire, would Light-kun read to me?" the raven asked as his blush became more evident on his porcelain flesh. Light nodded and settled next to the child. He took the book and began to read aloud the boy, who listened keenly. As Light reached the love scene where the couple first meet, he couldn't help but continuously glance at the boy so close to him. The teen pretended not to notice when the child edged even closer and he also pretended not to notice the almost dazed look in the boys eyes .

Once the scene ended Light found his interest in reading dissipate. He turned to face the boy who was now genuinely staring at him. He just couldn't resist the urge to touch that pale, flawless skin So he pulled the child against him in a fond embrace and held him tightly. The boy tangled his fingers with Lights and stared wantonly into those amber eyes. Light clenched his eyes shut to eradicate the stimulating sight from his vision. The child in his arms trembled and the teen's eyes snapped back open to find the problem. There was hurt etched into those lovely features and Light felt his stomach jolt.

" Light-kun, isn't pleased by the sight of me?" the boy questioned as he bit his bottom lip. Light knew he was trying to still the tremors that reigned over those wan rosebuds.

" No, Ryuuzaki, you just don't know how irresistible you are." the teen replied. The child's eyes lowered to settle on the older male's groin which flaunted a bulge. The boy's eyes widened and then softened. Light remembered him because he cared and Lights erection was solely existent for him. The feeling of bliss came over the child as he smiled sheepishly at the man, who was holding him. Suddenly the childs demeanor became unexpected timid. Amber eyes were bemused at the sight of the child's scarlet blush and suddenly avoidant gaze.

" Light-kun, will you teach me how boy's have sex?" the child asked nervously. The teen gapped at the child in utter shock. He wasn't certain if he should take that an offer or as some very unfunny joke.

" Is that really what you want?" Light questioned breathlessly.

The child didn't respond vocally instead he moved forward to kiss the youth tenderly. Those quivering pale lips sealed pleasantly over a more ruddy pair. The older male automatically responded by parting his lips to allow the plundering child access to his cavity. With slight hesitation a tongue was slipped inside to wander searchingly through Light's eager mouth. The teen pulled the boy on top of him so that he was being straddled by the little raven. The child's eyes opened and looked inquisitively at the teenager . Light didn't offer an explanation for his actions

" Pay attention to teacher." he whispered huskily as he broke the kiss to move his mouth over the boys ear. He licked the outer shell then began to nibble lightly on the lobe. Heated pants were beginning to slip from those pallid lips and Light found the sound incredibly rousing. Scarlet lips moved forward to brush feather-light kisses down the raven's neck. Only to pause at the dip between the child's collar bones. It was there that the teen caressed porcelain flesh with his blazing hot tongue before he pulled back to examine his handy work. The boys opalescent eyes were half-lidded with unfulfilled urges. The child's mouth slacked in a silent moan and he cheeks were flushed.

Light began to fidget with the string that held the now disarrayed blue robe in place. It opened like a blooming flower to reveal the beauty held within. Light gazed up at the splendorous form above him. The child's figure was thin but not scrawny . His flesh was a soft natural pale that held no mark of imperfection…none that was except for the now bruised love-bite from the teen's previous exploitations.

The teen traced his fingers over the boy flat chest and stopped the trail to run circles around the pink nipples. The sensitive orbs hardened beneath his touch and Light's mouth quickly claimed them. He ran his tongue in a circular motion as it rubbed one of the rosy peaks. The boy let out a raspy moan that encouraged the ravenous teen. As Lights mouth moved to enact similar procedure to the other nipple his hands ventured lower to trace unseen spirals onto the boys stomach. Soon he slipped his finger into the raven's navel and then pulled it out only to slip his finger back in suggestively. A knowing smile curved across his lips and the child trembled as he perceived the hint.

" Next lesson, Ryuu." Light whispered seductively and those eyes sparked with interest. " Touch me here." Light stated as he grabbed the boy's hand and brought it over the bulge in his pajama pants.

"Like this?" The boy smiled mischievously as the he cupped Light's genitals. The teen nodded as he bucked into the touch. The child's eyes expanded and then relaxed as he grew more accustom to the thrusts being delivered into his hand.

Light's hands soon followed suit and snaked their way down to caress the child's uncovered arousal. The child moaned at the sudden touch as he pressed it length forward for more. Light granted his need by wrapping his thumb and forefinger in a circle around the base then brought the ring back and forth along the shaft. More moans echoed in Light's rejoicing ears as the child cried out in pleasure.

The teen paused in his ministrations and pressed his face into the neck of the male leaning over him.

" You want to learn more or will this be the end of today's lesson?" Light inquired with a wry smile.

The boy looked down at him noticeably disappointed by the delay in his pleasure.

" Teach me more, Light-sensei ." the child groaned.

The teen grabbed the child by the shoulders and flipped him do that the little raven was underneath him with his back was pressed into the mattress. The child eyed him concerned by the sudden change of position by uttered no objections nonetheless. For the pupil was obviously eager to learn.

Light began to remove his pajamas so that his new-found lover wouldn't be the only one nude. As Light's fingers fumbled hurriedly with the buttons of his top the child watched with great anticipation. Light wasn't the only one that craved to see the other undressed. Soon the shirt was gone and Light relished in the uncertain caress of the child below him. Open palms roved eagerly across Light's stitchless torso and the teen felt he was heavily encumbered by the thin layer of pajama pants. He quickly removed the material and was now completely revealed to the boy that marveled at his toned physique in awe.

Light towered over the flushed virgin in all of his naked splendor and meshed their forms together. His pelvis meeting with the other's , the child reacted in kind. Light couldn't stifle the elated moan he felt surge from his burning crotch as it moved against the raven's. The child sighed below him draped his arms over Light's sturdy shoulders and tangled his elegant fingers in plush auburn locks. The teens hungry mouth crushed down upon more submissive lips only to part mere seconds later.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light cooed into the child's pulled the boy's legs apart so that the boy was spread for him.

"Hmm, Light-kun?" he sighed

" Is this okay?" the teen asked concernedly as he brushed his erection across the area very near to the boys opening. The child looked down and all but panicked when he saw the fully bloomed arousal pressing so close to his very private opening.

" I-I." the child stammered . Light's eyes flashed knowingly. The boy was having the doubts of a virgin…_I really shouldn't have asked, but I did_…

"It's alright, I'll wait." …_for now…_

He pulled away from the still clinging raven and moved off the bed to find his discarded pants. _He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out at this rate…_

………………………………

**Chapter 7. Hope you like it.**

**The more Reviews mean a quicker update. So tell me what you thought!!!**

**Thanks blakvalentine-U69, kuzon234ray, nusku, expo, xkuroxshinobix, piratecaptainbo, feline jaye, fanofnijawarrior, sarah rebecca, sasuneuchiha, and aquagirl16. I immensely appreciated all of your wonderful reviews. **


	8. Sleeper

**Star-crossed Lovers**

_"O coward conscience, how dost thou afflict me"_

_-Shakespear ( King Richard III)_

_Darkness as far a pair of amber eyes could see. Nothingness surrounding everything. Then he heard it the whimpering of a small child that was undetectable by sight. It was so immensely dark. _

" _Light-kun, where are you?" the teen heard a shaky voice call out. It was very familiar but he couldn't place it._

" _Light-kun? Light-kun? I'm scared." the voice sounded. The teen opened his mouth to comfort the talker, but no words would issue out._

" _Light-kun, don't forget me again." the voice was trembling ._

_The teenager reached out into the darkness and moved in the direction he heard the noise come from. _

_His hands suddenly became ensnarled in silky feather-like strands. A light shot on quickly and the teen could finally see. A small, pale boy was standing in front of him. Shimmering tears gleamed like diamonds in a pair of opalescent eyes. It was his little raven, Ryuuzaki. The child smiled as he noticed Light's look of recognization. _

" _I knew you wouldn't forget, Light-kun!" the boy laughed. _

" _I just knew…" the boy began but didn't finish as he disappeared completely. _

_Light fell to his knees and clawed at the cold cement. _

_Ryuuzaki is gone! He's gone!!!_

_Arms wrapped around him pulling him back. The embrace wanted to drag him from the scene. Take him away from the place he knew Ryuuzaki would eventually return to._

" _NO!! Ryuu…" Light yelled. _

………………………………

A pair of amber eyes shot open as he awoke from his disturbing dream. His room was dimly lit by a small lamp that sat on his nearby computer desk. Light suddenly noticed the intruding arms that enveloped him. He was still being embraced by those arms he had been dreaming of, the arms that had pulled him away from Ryuuzaki. Light looked down to find the sinister perpetrator only to find a fragile face outlined by a dark mess of ebony locks. It was his precious little raven. The boy's eyes were closed and his breathing steady, which meant his was resting still. His mouth was curved into a dainty smile that lay a breath away from Light's own newly formed smile.

Light felt his heartbeat quicken. The adorable angel was so close and his pale, body so warm. He didn't want this moment to ever end. He wanted to feel this child's doting embrace forever. _Just don't disappear, Ryuuzaki….don't…_

Light's placid thoughts were banished as the slumbering beauty's legs came up and wrapped around the teen's waist. Light's eyes lowered to take in the sight . Those slender pale limbs were ensnarled around him in the same manner as his arms. The only difference was that the child's lower section wasn't covered by the blue-robe, which was now a wrinkled mess that gathered just above the child's naval before it fell back to reveal all below it. Light's eyes riveted at the sight of those creamy, smooth appendages that clung seductively to his waist . Oh! He could feel the boys member pressing lazily against his toned abdomen. _This is not fair! He molests me in his sleep and I can't do the same…_

"_Nhgh! _Light-kun!" the boy called out. The teens interest fell on the slightly disoriented features of that porcelain face.

" I'm here." the teen whispered into jet black hairs that smelled faintly of strawberries.

" Agh! Light-kun!" the child trembled. Light's hand came to rest softly on the sleeping child's shoulder.

" Light-kun!"

The teen eyed the boy shrewdly as the legs around his stomach tightened. Honestly, this child was making things rather difficult for the teen. Yet, as he stared at the peaceful face of the sleeper he wondered how a being who was doing something so provocative could look so entirely innocent.

" Ryuuzaki?" Light called sternly and those onyx eyes opened slowly. The child peered at him uncertainly and the teen leaned down to caress a straying black lock.

" Wake up, sleeping beauty." he mumbled as he placed a tender kiss on the boy's lips. A bright red hue spread across those normally toneless cheeks and Light laughed. The boy's brow furrowed as he eyed the youth with a sulky look.

" Light-kun, shouldn't be acting so wantonly this early." the child commented with a yawn. Light lowered his eyes with a devilish smirk at his mouth. The little raven followed the teen's downward look and to his own trepidation noticed the inappropriate way his legs were clinging to the older male.

" Now who's the one showing wantonness?' Light asked. The raven disentangled his legs from around the teenager, but left his arms in place around Light's shoulders.

Golden orbs locked on darker ones and the teen leaned in to place another chaste kiss. The child smiled as Light pulled away.

" I don't know what your talking about.." the boy said nonchalantly.

_Okay, so he want to be that way? Well, I'm not playing along!_

" Hey, Ryuuzaki, lets go get breakfast." he commented. The boy nodded and both males withdrew from the bed. It was time to start the day and Light really hoped that he would be further tempted by the little raven. 'It' was hard enough for him as it was, but with an oblivious seducer abstinence would be much more difficult.

………………………………...

**I know it was short! Gomen! Well, here is chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Leave comments for quicker update.**

**Sorry if last chapter was too 'sexy' too 'fast' lol**

**Thank you nusku, akio.no.ko, whitelilly, desdemona, muffin234, piratecaptianbo, sasuneuchia,kitsune eru, xkuroxshinobix, fanofninjawarrior, sarah rebecca, aquagirl16, naisu, sarah havoc, feline jaye, no heart to follow, and taskls for your reviews. I greatly appreciate them. Sends you love. **


	9. Authors Note

Im very sorry, but I won't be able to update any of my stories for a while because my computer tower won't turn on. I've got to have it checked to see if the problem is fixable. I even had to write this on a friends computer so It will be a bit before I can possibly update. Sorry once again. 


	10. Maidservant

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

" _The Lady doth protest too much, me thinks."_

-_Shakespeare ( Hamlet)_

Light cast a pearly smile over his shoulder as he eyed the blushing little raven. The child's gem-like black orbs were solely focused on him as he stood in front of an oven and flipped the pancake he was currently cooking. The teen felt slight disappointed at the sight of the boy, who was dressed once again in his dry clothes. He would surely miss the tempting peeks the blue-robe had permitted him.

"So do you eat pancakes?" Light inquired curiously.

The child sat with his knees drawn to his chest on the tile floor directly behind Light. He was intently watching the youth flip the doughy substance in the frying pan and had not heard the question.

The boys mind pondered over the possibility of this concoction turning into some version of a cake. His thoughts dispersed at the sound of Light loudly clearing his throat.

The child blinked. " Are you okay, Light-kun?"

" I am fine." Light commented cattily.

" Oh." the boy remarked uninterestedly.

Suddenly an older woman with graying hair, dressed in formal attire came barging into the kitchen.

" Young master!" she exclaimed. " What in heavens name are you doing?"

" I am making breakfast." he coldly stated.

" But, sir, you needn't bother yourself." she insisted.

" I currently feel otherwise, ma'am." Light commented.

" Please, sir, allow me this task." the woman pleaded.

" No. I wish to make breakfast for my friend." he answered.

" Your friend?" she asked anxiously.

" Yes, my friend." he said as he pointed at the little raven.

The older woman jumped in shock as she noticed the boy for the first time. Her wrinkled hand clasped at her mouth, but didn't stifle the gasp that emerged.

" Please forgive my rudeness. I am a house attendant here at the Yagami's residence. " she stated with a bow.

The boy nodded silently as he eyed her with a look of curiosity gleaming in his dark eyes.

" Light-kun, did not inform me there were house attendants here." he stated blankly.

" Oh no, my dear, I am the only one who lives here. Only I am trusted to oversee all the household needs. There is also a gardener for the garden and chauffer for the family limo." she informed.

" I see. So Light-kun is the son of an aristocrat?" The boy asked rhetorically. The older woman arched an eyebrow at the odd child. Then peered at Light questioningly.

" I am fine, you may go." Light responded, wishing to be alone with his 'friend'.

The old woman then shuffled quickly from the room to leave the two males alone and the child once again returned to watching Light cook.

When the teen had made several pancakes, he cleaned up his mess and fetched some strawberries and chocolate fudge from the refrigerator. The child eagerly eyed both items as Light took a seat next to him at the table.

" Can I have some, Light-kun?" the boy questioned.

" You can…"

" I can?!" the boy chirped happily.

" Yes, you can if you sit on my lap while you eat." Light stated seductively as his caramel eyes interlocked with the boys coal black ones.

"W-what If s-someone walks in?" the child questioned uncertainly.

" They won't. Its too early for anyone else to be awake yet and the maid won't come back again unless I call for her." he assured.

" I-I…guess so." the boy answered shyly. Light patted his thigh and smirked teasingly at the boy.

The little raven slowly disengaged his legs from their crouching position in the chair and moved cautiously toward the teen. He paused and looked into those milky-brown eyes and could feel the youth's desire burning into him. Light's dainty hand shot forward and pulled the boys mouth toward his own. As a passionate kiss enraptured him, the child attempted to resist but soon found it impossible. The teens tongue brushed over his trembling pink rose-bud lips, demanding entrance. Without hesitation the boy parted his lips and allowed Light's wet muscle inside. What the little raven had not been expecting was for the youth to grab his waist and pull him onto his lap. The boy felt a burning sensation fill his face and his heart-rate quicken. Light's hand slinked under the hem of his white shirt and began to move in circles around his navel. The little raven felt his body reacting and he leaned into the youth's entrancing caress. Soon Light broke the kiss to claim the boy's neck. The child sought to stifle the heady moan that yearned to slip through his kiss-bruised lips. The teen nipped the junction between his shoulder and his neck and thus the moan escaped. The sound filled the teen's ears and he smirked in pride at the effect of his handiwork. Yet, just when he thought he had the boy, the door bell rang. The noise scared the child and caused him to jump and unintentionally bounce his bottom on the teen's erection. Light let out a hungry groan, but the sound of approaching footsteps brought an end to their adventures.

" Young Master, your friend's guardian is here!" chimed the voice of the old house attendant.

The child, who had a seat next to him, eyed the door warily, but otherwise remained expressionless.

Light gained his composer, but couldn't resist a smile when he saw the boy's eyes flash in wonder as the bulge in his jeans quickly disappeared.

" L-Light-kun?" the child stammered as his dark eyes befell upon his own smaller bulge.

" Just think about something unpleasant." Light commented. The youth watched as likewise the boy's hard on vanished.

Seconds later the door opened and an old geezers in a dress suit entered the room.

Light looked at the old man incredulously. _Is this supposed Ryuuzaki's parent?_

" Watari!" the little raven called out happily as he jumped out of his seat and hugged the other older man fondly. The elder smiled faintly and patted the child's head.

_It would appear so…_

_**A/N**_

_**I hope you liked the new chapter. Leave a review for a faster update**_

_**Thanks for reading**_


	11. Pendulum

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

"_Can one desire too much of a good thing?". _

_-Shakespeare ( As You Like It. Act IV, Scene I ) _

" Light-kun?" the little raven looked inquisitively at the teen.

" Hmm?"

" This is my grandfather, Watari." the boy stated at he motioned toward the old man he clung to with one arm.

Light stood up and bowed to old man. " Nice to meet your acquaintance. I am Light Yagami.

" Ah! Don't be so cordial. I know well who you are" sighed the grey headed fellow.

" You do?" Light asked as he raised an eyebrow.

" Of course, the Yagami's are a very influential family in England as well as Japan." the old man stated. Light just looked at the man blankly and wondered how he had momentarily forgotten such a fact.

" Right." he commented uninterestedly.

The old man placed a firm grasp on the small boy's shoulder and looked tenderly at him.

" Ryuuzaki, how did you come across such a companion?"

" He was at the playground with his sister 2 years ago and that is where we met." the child honestly retorted. The elder blinked at the response and seemed to find it questionable. Nonetheless, he did not inquire any other info from the child.

" Yagami-san, I know tending to this boy must have been inconvenient…." the old man started, but was interrupted.

" No. You misunderstand. He's a bright child and I enjoy his company!" Light exclaimed.

Watari looked at him inquiringly. " Well he is intelligent, but he can be slightly abnormal and some people find that to be bothersome. Therefore, if you ever tire of him please just send him away."

" I will, but until then he is welcome to visit this estate at his convenience. I will not mind."

" That is kind of you." the man commented.

Light's amber eyes quickly looked the boy's way and he noticed that those opalescent eyes were fare wider than normal.

" What is it, Ryuuzaki?" he asked concerned. The child didn't answer, but edged shyly forward and embraced him. Light smiled warmly at the boy and returned the hug as he brought the boy closer to him.

" I'm happy, Light-kun." the boy chirped.

" I'm glad."

Watari coughed and the two males quickly severed their physical bond.

" We must be going. Thank you again for looking after Ryuuzaki."

" My pleasure." Light smiled.

With that the two departed from the estate and Light felt his heart grow heavy.

Of course, that wasn't the last time Light Yagami heard from Ryuuzaki.

The boy often wrote him letters that told him miniscule details about his day, his thoughts, and things he noticed when he went places. Light quite enjoyed the simple letters and the descriptions the child gave of things. The way the boy thought was remarkably advanced for his age. The boy was nearly as brilliant as Light considered himself to be.

Ryuuzaki didn't always write letters, he often visited Light or met him somewhere in town and the two would enjoy their days together.

Since the first night Ryuuzaki had stayed at Light's family estate, the teen hadn't pushed to hard for any romantic advancements. Instead, he strove to consistently suppress his urges. He didn't wish to scare the boy away or hurt him. Therefore, temporary abstinence seemed the best route.

By now every individual that dwelled in the Yagami estate had grown accustom to the strange, pale boy that often followed Light around. Every one was considerate to abnormal child, even Sayu, who had noticed how overly attached Light was to the boy . Therefore, she feared the possibility of upsetting her genius brother and facing his wrath. She knew she couldn't expect to do well in her classes this year if her brother didn't help her with her homework and simplify the concepts of her studies for her.

Nevertheless, summer was hurriedly drawing to a close and the ghostly boy was more committed to Light than ever. Time was ticking and the pendulum was no friend.

It was one day until Light had to go back to Japan. One day until once again he was gone from Ryuuzaki's life. The child was scared, and Light knew this. Two years was a really long time for the him to vanish. Over and over again the child had tried to devise plans where Light could stay. Most of the ideas were really plausible. Yet, Light knew he couldn't stay, well it was more so that he wouldn't stay. He would rather attend the prestigious schools offered to him in Japan. It was there he would take over his goal of becoming chief of the police and an enforcer of justice. Such an idea had always been what he wanted. Once could say it was his life's ambition. He never told Ryuuzaki this, he merely disregarded the child's suggestions. Thus, it often happened that Ryuuzaki would sulk until Light took him someplace and offered him a treat.

Today was a day just like any other. Ryuuzaki suggested Light could remain in his family's estate and attend some exquisite school in England, but Light merely sighed and changed the topic.

" So Ryuuzaki, where do you want to go today?"

The child crossed his arms and frowned at the auburn haired youth. Light smiled and wondered how many times the child would give him the same pouty expression .

" I know! Let's go to my place and go swimming." Light suggested, but the boy remained unresponsive. The teen grabbed the fragile-looking child's hand and pulled him along as they headed in the direction of the Yagami estate. When they arrived there they were both warmly greeted by Lights mother, Sachiko Yagami.

" Good morning Light! Oh you brought over your friend!" she chirped. Suddenly the boy's sullen attitude disappeared as he smile happily at Light's mother. The teen had to hold back a smirk as he realized the boy's jubilance was derived from the term 'friend', which his mother had used to describe him.

" Morning, Yagami-san." the child answered.

" Yes, mother. Good morning" Light responded.

The two young males went upstairs to Light's room. The teen searched for a pair of his old swim trunks and when he found a pair of small red ones he handed them to the boy, who held them awkwardly with his thumb and index finger as he cautiously examined them.

" Well, if you would prefer to go swimming in the nude…" Light began as he eyed the boy suggestively.

The boy made a small " eep" noise and with a s a blush covered his face he vanished inside the nearest bathroom. The teen barely stifled a laugh as he began to undress and change inside his room.

It wasn't long after Light had changed into a pair of blue swim trunks that the boy re-appeared into the room. Light studied the little raven. His face was slightly reddened and he seemed somewhat uncomfortable about being topless in front of the older male. Those dark eyes wouldn't lift their gaze from the floor.

Light moved swiftly toward the boy and stopped a few inches away.

" Is something wrong, Ryuu ?"

The boy shook his head quickly.

" Well, don't be embarrassed, okay.? Our bodies are basically the same. We are both guys, so there is nothing to be ashamed of." Light stated soothingly.

Suddenly those orb-like black eyes peered anxiously at Light's figure and smiled. Light returned the intrusive gaze and for some long minutes both boys stared transfixed at each other's body.

Light's bold gaze wandered over the cute pink on the boy's pale cheeks, the curious smirk that lifted the boy's pale lips, the joint between the boy's neck and his shoulders where Light recalled once leaving a love-bite, the rosy nipples budding on the child's lean torso , the dip of the child's navel in his flat, pallid abdomen and as Light's eyes ventured lower he felt likewise the intensity of the younger's attention to his own flesh. Both could feel each others eye burning into the other and both remained inactive. Neither dared to make the first move, but both waited for and wanted something to conspire between them.

" Hey, what are you doing?" asked Sayu as she gave them a strange look from the door way.

" N-nothing!" they both replied.

" You're both acting weird." she stated as she shrugged her shoulders and continued her trek down the hallway.

" Shall we go swimming now?" Light asked with a wry smile.

The boy nodded.

**A/N**

**Thanks everyone for the comments from the last chap. I greatly appreciate it!**

**Hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Leave comments for a quicker update. Thanks!!**


	12. Water

**Star-Crossed Lover**

"The course of true love never did run smooth."

Shakespeare (A Midsummer Night's Dream)

The little raven, Ryuuzaki, was on his hands and knees leaning over the side of the in-ground pool. He stared curiously at his own reflection for a moment before he dipped his fingers in the water and watched the ringlets expand across the water's surface. Light watched the child as he sat in a nearby chair applying sun lotion to his faintly bronzed skin. Once he finished he looked concernedly at the small boys delicately white flesh. He felt certain it wouldn't be wise to let such lovely ivory skin be marred by the sun's lascivious rays.

" Ryuu-kun?" Light mumbled softly.

" Yes, Light-kun? The boy asked without removing his gaze from the water.

" Do you want me to put some sun-block on you?" Light asked.

The boy jerked his head away from the water and looked at Light blankly for a moment as he eyed the bottle in his hand. " Sure, Light-kun." he remarked happily with a smile. The little raven moved to right in front of Light. The child had situated himself so that he was currently facing the teen. Obsidian eyes met with amber and in that moment boy male's heart's fluttered at their attraction for the other. The little raven was mesmerized by the sight of the overly handsome and charming teen, and likewise the teen felt just as drawn to blushing child. Light felt urged to commence his application of sun block to the boy's tender skin because the sun didn't appear eager to stop its caress. Light opened the bottle and squeezed the lotion into one hand and with the other brushed aside the soft, smoky tendrils on the boy's brow.

" My toy…" Light whispered seductively as he bit his own lip and began rubbing the lotion onto the child's forehead.

" L-Light-kun?" the child gasped at the sudden cold sensation of the lotion.

" Hmm?" Light bent his head forward so that his nose touched the other boy's.

" I-Its c-cold." he whimpered.

" You'll burn if I don't do this." Light stated as his warm breath wisped across the boy's half-parted lips, causing him to tremble with delight.

Light continued in his ministration upon the boys skin. First by smoothing swirls of lotion on the boys rosy cheeks, then he moved to his shoulders rubbing them soothingly. His thumbs and fingers pressed into the flesh re-enacting the motions of a massage. He felt the boy relax underneath the swift movements of his hands. So he pressed his palms against the child's skin as well and elicited a soft moan from the pleasure he was inducing. The sound sent a fire stirring through the youth's abdomen and lower into a more private part of his body. Yes, that sweet sound , it was the symphony of his soul and he liked it. It was that same sound which filled him with guilty longings he daren't confess. The poor child, if he knew the vividly explicit images running through his head, then he would be more terrified

The little raven's eyes were closed and his head was tilted to the side in pleasure at Light's touch. Of course, if those opalescent coals were to open then he would get an eyeful of the teen's blatant arousal.

As such a scenario played in Light's head, he decided he would rather not deal with such an occurrence.

So he quickly ran his fingers down the boy's arm spreading the lotion across the think limbs the turned the boy around before he opened his eyes.

" Would Light-kun rather not look at me?" the child asked suddenly sounding upset.

" Ryuu, no, your so beautiful…I…" Light began to explain himself but stopped.

" If Light-kun finds me so attractive then why won't he look at my face anymore?" he asked.

Light leaned forward and breathily whispered something incoherent into the boy's ear.

" I can't help it. I want you, and that I'm aroused. I don't want to you to see., Ryuu." he purred.

"L-Li…" the boy began breathlessly, but was cut off as Light placed a finger ton his mouth.

" Shhh." Light licked the shell of the little raven's ear and huffed hot streams of breath against his neck. The child pressed his body back against the teen and let out a heady moan . Light wished more than anything that, that sound had been a plea for all the pleasure Light yearned to give and receive. Another moan rose from that slender throat spilled hotly onto the youth's finger as he continued to pant into the boys ear.

" Mmm…L..Li..iigh.." he groaned

" Ryuu, I know. Don't worry." Light soothed as he buried his face into the sweet scent of those feathery black locks. Light's hands moved to wrap around the boy's waist as he smoothed in the sun-block into his stomach. It wasn't until the teen began rubbing those boys back that he became wary of a nose-bleed. All that unblemished skin left to his hands and the lower he went…Oh! It was nearly to much to bare. He was smearing lubricant onto the child's lower back, and that was an action that suggested so much more. His mind lost itself again into unseeingly fantasies.

"_The little raven lay on his stomach atop silken red sheets. Bottom rose off the bed as Light fumbled with the lubricant as he slicked his fingers. _

" _L-Light! I feel so empty."_

"_How shall I fill you?" Light asked_

"_Light for my darkness" he whispered._

_Light turned the child upon his back and inserted a finger into the boy's tight entrance._

"_Ngh..hah!" he cried out and the teen added another digit._

_Light began scissoring his fingers and tears like raindrops fell from the corners of the boys eyes._

_He placed his mouth over the child's to quiet any further noises that might slip out. Tongued tied and fought until finally the teen conquered the boy's mouths. His tongued ravished the moist cavern and left no recess unlaundered. Now there was another hole that needed thorough searching…_

As Light came back from his reverie he thrust the sun-block into the boy's hand.

" Here! Cover your legs." he stated as he got up and headed for the pool.

The boy watched despondently as Light left him there, but blushed when he noticed the sizable bulge in the teen's swim trunks and looked away.

After quite a while, light grew tired of swimming all on his solitary lonesome. The boy had finished with the lotion and once again taken that same spot at the side of the pool.

" Ryuu, come swim with me." he called out.

" No, I can't." the child replied

" Why not?" Light asked angrily.

" Because I can not swim." the boy plainly stated.

" Your kidding!" Light laughed as he splashed the boy.

" No!" The child squealed as he stood up and turned quickly on his heal. Unfortunately, the boy's foot slipped in a puddle and he fell backward into the water with a piercing scream and a loud splash.

Light watched in horror as the child fell. A wave of trepidation hit him as he realized the boy could drown. He dove under the water and even though the chorine burned his eyes he didn't close them. The thought of loosing the little raven stabbed at his heart and his fear propelled him forward through the water. Yet, even when his lungs began to burn from lack of air, Light didn't surface but pushed forward.

When Light finally found the boy he was at the bottom of the pull thrashing violently about in the water as is if trying to fend off an attacker. Light grabbed the boys hand and swam upward. As the pair broke the surface, the teen held the boy firmly in his arms.

" Ryuu?!" Light cried with alarm when he noticed the boys eyes were shot.

The dark coals shot open and the child smiled faintly.

" Light…you…saved me?" he mumbled as his eyes closed once again and he fell unconscious.

" Of course, Ryuu." he half-sobbed as he placed a tender kiss on the small child's forehead and carried him out of the water to safety.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N **

**New chapter! Hoped you liked it!**

**Thanks for all the comments last time. I love you guys!!**

**If you want a speedy update then leave a review!**


	13. Tragedy

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

_"True is it that we have seen better days". _

_-Shakespeare ( As You Like It) (Act II, Scene VII). _

The little raven lay unconscious and soaking wet atop Light's bed-sheets. The teen was laying beside him and watching the boy anxiously. The youth's mind was frantic with worry. After all, the poor child had nearly drowned. That was frightening enough just for the teen to have witnessed. What made the matter worse was that after Light had saved him the little raven passed out. Now, here the teen was in this big empty mansion. His mother and father had gone out early too have some 'them' time and Sayu had went out with some friends. As a last resort Light had called for the maid, but to his terror she had not responded.

As Light's amber eyes settled on the calm, pale face of the slumbering one beside him, his heart ached. It was their last night together and this awful occurrence had transpired. As he thought about leaving and his life swerving back into his usual routine, he felt something akin to sorrow. This was the first time he had looked at the bi-annual summer vacations his family took as something other than an unnecessary trouble.

He had always been the one who dreaded these trips and now he was the one feeling the most reluctance to go back. He silently laughed at the irony. Nevertheless, be the circumstances ironic or not he knew he couldn't stay here, with his precious little raven. He had a dream. He had aspirations and goals plainly set for the path of achievement. In Japan, he had opportunities before him that he had spent his whole life studying for. He could use his father's name anywhere in Asia or Europe and get what he wanted, but the only place he had actually earned anything was Japan. He would never give that up, not even for this child. He felt certain that as the boy got older he would yearn for women and never once think twice about his former male crush. No, this child was still young and most likely prone to whims and other fleeting fancies. Sure, when Light left it would hurt the boy, but children's feelings are often fickle because they aren't mature or experienced enough for serious relationships. Lights eyes turned sadly to the little raven and he feigned a weak smile.

" Someday, you'll forget all about me, Ryuu." He whispered to the sleeper.

" Li…iigh…." the child mumbled in his sleep.

" Soon, that name will mean nothing to you." he said as he brushed a few straying locks out of the boy's face.

" …love…you…"

Light paused to analyze the slumbering child's face carefully. He was still sleeping deeply, but a small trace of a smile had formed on the boy's face.

" No…no, you don't." he answered as he traced the slight upward curve on the sleeper' soft lips. Then the teen turned his back to the child and went to sleep as well.

When the teen woke up it was because he had sensed some sudden movement around himself. He jolted awake and found himself looking up into a pair of large obsidian eyes.

" Ryuu?!" Light exclaimed.

" Yes, Light-kun?" the boy questioned as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss onto the older male's lips, but in his process of movement he shifted his hips and awoke another part of the teen from its slumber.

" What are you doing?" he asked.

" Waking you up." the little raven answered as he leaned forward to seal another kiss and once again his hips moved.

" That's not all your waking up." the teen purred.

The boy looked down and blushed as he noticed the blatant bulge inside the teen's pants that was pressing against his thigh. The curious boy reached down to touch it, but before he could his had was swatted away by the teen.

" Now, what are you doing!?" he hissed.

" Trying to touch my boyfriend." the child answered as he held his assaulted hand with the un-assaulted one. The teen blushed as he heard the term 'boyfriend' in reference to himself.

" Ryuu, come here." Light said as he opened his arms up for the boy. The child took his cue and laid down on the youth's torso. The child relaxed as Light's arms enveloped him and held him close in a warm embrace.

" Light-kun, I read the end while you slept." The boy stated despondently.

" What?!" the teen asked confused.

"The end of Romeo & Juliet." he stated.

" What about it?" Light asked.

" They both die."

**A/N**

**Yay! New Chapter!! Hope you liked it!**

**Don't worry this isn't the end. There is still much more to come. **

**Thank you all for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated!**

**Okay, Remember the more reviews the happier I am to update quickly!**


	14. Sensations

_**Star-Crossed Lovers**_

_"Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better" . _

_- Shakespeare (Twelfth Night)_

"_I read the end of the ( of the story)…."_

"_They both die"_

Those bitter words had just left the little raven's mouth. Yet, Light didn't answer the silent accusation. Yes, he heard question behind that statement.

_Is this the end for us, Light-kun? _

Yes, the teen knew that was the secret inquiry behind those words. Light could never outright meet that question.

Dark obsidian eyes peered anxiously down at him. The child, still clad in the wet pair of red swim trunks, had once again taken to straddling the teen rather than submitting to his embrace.

Meanwhile, that dreaded question wavered quietly in those dark pools and ironically Light feared he might drown within the depth of those eyes. He had to submerge the silent question, but words wouldn't do for a response since the question had never been spoken.

" Ryuu…?" Light whispered as he met that critical gaze with a far more intent glare. Light lifted his hand and glided through the cold air to graze his finger tips against the younger male's soft warm cheek. In the instant that Light's delicate fingers nestled in those silken ebony tresses, the boy's owl-like widened to an absurd degree. Light pushed the boy's face forward and the distance between them vanished as their lips met. The sensation of the kiss sent a tingle down his spine and a burning in his abdomen.

A feint gasp slipped from the child pale lips, but was quickly stifled by the movement's of the teen's far more velvet one's. Light's hands roved over the any inch of exposed flesh he could find as he ignited a small spark of passion inside the boy. Those tremulous lips parted and to spill out a moan as Light's finger brushed over a budding nipple. The reaction caused the teen to smile against the raven's slightly opened mouth. The youth took the opportunity to trace the younger boy's lips before he eagerly thrusting it inside the open cavern. His tongue wandered blindly through the child's mouth, searching the hallow as if it were a treasure trove. It wasn't until the boy's tongue began to dance hungrily with his own that Light struck gold. His stomach tied in knots as he pressed his mouth harder and more demanding against the other's, who met the action with equal force.

The child was now clinging fiercely onto the older male as Light continued to passionately plunder the crevice of his mouth. It was as if the boy was offering his entire being to Light and all the teen could opt to do was greedily accept.

Yes, this was a transaction enacted with the intertwining of two separate bodies. Light craved the child. He wanted him , but most of all he was in great need of him. The teen's arousal that was pressing into the child's abdomen wouldn't protest that fact. The boy wanted information. He wanted an answer to a question. This was how the teen would answer him. _Momentary pleasure for a fleeting whim_…

The boy's eye's locked in a fierce gaze with the teens. His hands trembled as he ran his hands across Light's exposed chest. The youth placed his hand on the small of the boy's back and flipped him so that he was now underneath the teen.

" Li-ight-kun?" he questioned at the sudden change.

The teenager didn't answer, but merely gave a wry smile and kissed the boy.

" Mmmm…mphff." the little raven noised

" Shhh!" Light said as he placed a finger against his own mouth and smiled seductively at the child. The action caused yet another blush to taint that porcelain flesh. Yet, the boy's scarlet tone reddened further as the teen lowered his face to the his neck. Hot breath wavered across the raven's ear, but the tantalizing breeze was hurriedly replaced with a moist caress of lips against the outer shell of his ear.

" Take off your clothes." Light instructed.

The boy nodded dazedly as he began tugging down on the red swim trunks. The boy yanked them completely off and tossed them carelessly aside. Light's eyes feasted on the splendid sight of the naked male beneath him. The boy's flesh was so smooth , pale, and unblemished. He wanted to mark it, taint it, so that he was covered in love-bites.

The shy child moved to cover the sight of his more 'intimate' areas from Light's view, but before the shameful hands could fully obstruct the teen's lustful gaze, he grabbed the child's wrists and pinned both hands above the boy's head. Light's free hand began to trace along the boy's sides causing him to wantonly writhe beneath him.

Light placed his mouth to the child's shoulder and bit down earning a pained yelp. When he pulled his lips away from the boy's shoulder there was reddened splotch that would certainly bruise. The teen continued marking the restrained boy's body as his attention moved lower and lower until he came to one of the boy's nipples. He encircled the rosy peak with his mouth and ran his hot tongue over it.

" Ngh…Light-kun!!" the child cried out and Light moved to repeat his actions to the neglected nipple. Yet, he continued ever downward in his oral ministrations. He stopped to dip the tip of his tongue into the child's navel and ran it around the circle suggestively before pulling it out and continuing on his quest.

Light stopped as his mouth came to boy's eager erection. His auburn eyes met the half-lidded gaze of the younger male. He lowered his mouth and let out a teasing, warm flow of breath against the boy's sensitive member The child let out several half-muted whimpers that made Light's face heat up. He placed a quick kiss to the tip and slipped out his tongue to play with the boy's slit.

" Ah!!" the boy moaned.

Still, the sound wasn't a satisfactory reaction. He wanted the boy to beg and since he was Light concluded that he hadn't teased the boy enough. He jerked his face away from the boy's arousal and pressed his lips to the soft flesh on the child lower thigh. He began to placed feather light kisses upward and stopped an inch away from the junction of the boy's thigh and pubic region. The teen began kiss and lick, moving his tongue in little circles. A wicked smirk appeared on the teen's face and suddenly he bit down into and the child let out an agonized scream. Light continued to press his teeth into the patch of skin even after the boy's scream had subsided to be replaced with kicking. When the youth pulled his mouth a way there was a crimson pool of blood dripping down the boy's leg and staining his bed sheets. The teen lapped up the blood and savored the metallic taste of his lover's life substance.

He looked up to face the boy and saw tears shimmering on those dark orbs.

" Don't cry." Light stated as he moved to press his blood-stained lips against the boy's.

The child immediately pushed him away. " Why'd you do that?!"

" No one else will ever touch you without seeing that scar." the teen stated.

The child's large coal-black eyes widened, but quickly softened as his hurt and anger vanished.

" Why would anyone else ever need to?" he purred.

The youth didn't answer, but instead began pressing his lips against the child's. light's lips were becoming sore from the constant nipping and undulating motions of incessant kissing and the boy's were now a deep red, bruised from the relentless action of lips on lips.

The golden-haired teen moved his hand down to trace the boy's erection. He ran his fingers along the elongated shaft and making sure to caress the receptive head. He made a circle around the boy's length using his thumb and index finger. He moved the circle back and forth repetitively along the shaft, causing the child to cry out in carnal appreciation.

Yet, the small huffs and whimpers he had earned so far just were not enough. He let go of the boy' s wrists which had imprisoned by one of his hand and placed it on the boy's waist as he lowered his head to face the boys engorged member once again.

The child began to whimper consistently and Light new the child's pride had reached its limit.

" Light, please!" he pleaded.

" Please, what?" he asked with a malicious smirk because he knew very well the boy wanted.

" More!" he cried.

Light met the boy's request eagerly by continuing to stroke the boy's length and taking the head into his mouth. He began to run his tongue around the length continuously moving in a circular motion as he slowly edged his mouth further along the boy's cock. He had the boy half-way in before the child thrust his hips forward and pushed himself entirely into Light's warm mouth. The teen had almost gagged at first, but the child was so big as to choke him. Therefore, the youth adjusted quickly and began sucking on the boy's erection as his tongue swept across the length to deliver a moist caress that made the boy groan shamelessly.

The boy's back was arched off the bed and thrusting wildly into the teens mouth and the youth knew that the boy was quickly approaching his climax. So he indiscriminately reached his hand into a nearby nightstand and pulled out a small container of lotion. He covered his fingers in the slick substance and pressed a singular digit into the boys tight entrance.

" Agh! Li-igh…wha…?" the child questioned while slurring from the intense pleasure delivered to his arousal and the pain that was violating his backside as yet another finger was inserted. The youth watched as the boy closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain.

" Trust me." Light cooed as he stopped sucking the boy for a moment. The little raven's dark orbs shot open and he looked up into the lascivious auburn eyes of the older male and felt his body boil over from the heated attraction displayed toward him. He couldn't comprehend the intense thrill that was causing his stomach to coil into a tight knot , nor could he understand the neatly instinctual way his hips moved to impale the older boy's now returned mouth with his hardened length. All he knew was that he liked it and he wanted more of the older male. He wanted them to be one, so that Light would always be his in someway no matter what.

The child wanted this but as a third finger was added. An intense wave of pain shot through him causing him to scream and in that moment he wanted it too stop. He didn't like the ache that was filling him from the inside. He didn't like the way it felt to be violated by three fingers scissoring and stretching his portal. Now the pain had far outweighed the pleasure and a symphony of sobs were spilling from his lips. But he couldn't tell his 'boyfriend' no, he couldn't ask him to stop after he made him wait. He couldn't let this chance pass him by. No, he had to trust Light, but it was so hard to trust when three foreign objects were wriggling about inside him.

Suddenly the pain subsided and Light's fingers were removed. Sadly, the teens mouth was removed as well. He looked at up at Light expectantly when he noticed that the youth wasn't looking at him or his even body. The lack of attention made the little raven want to sulk until it was regained, but then he noticed where Light's attention was centered. The youth was rubbing lubricant along his own length. The sight of the teen giving himself aroused the child as he watched curiously. Of course, his peep show quickly ended and Light met his gaze with a blazing passion burning in his auburn eyes.

" I want you." Light growled.

The child bit his lip in anticipation as he reached forward to touch Light's length, but was stopped by the teen.

" No not that." Light whispered as he grabbed the boys legs and lifted them to his shoulders. The teen moved to position himself at the boy's entrance. Without another sound Light pushed into the tight ring of muscle and succeeded in submerging the tip inside the boy's taunt cavern.

"AHHH!" the boy screamed from the pain of penetration as his entire being felt like it was being torn. Tears began to fall from his eyes like glimmering diamonds and as he opened his mouth to let out another scream Light covered it with his own.

When the teen had managed to bury his entire length inside the boy's incredibly tight and hot entrance. He began thrusting forward trying to find that pleasure spot hidden deep inside the boy.

"ngh…mmm." the child hissed blissfully as his dark eyes shot open causing more tears to spill. Light knew he had founded it and began thrusting harder aiming for that same exact spot. The child wrapped his legs around the teen and buried his nails into his back as he was overridden by wave after way of gratifying pleasure.

" Light!" he called as he felt the tight knot inside his stomach unwind and his mind went blank. He was practically seeing stars as he felt his own seed come crashing down against his belly. The hot white pool of mess rubbing into Light's abdomen he pressed against him.

Soon Light felt himself nearing the edge and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Thus, with a few more hard thrusts he filled the boy with his nectar and slumped on top of the child. He wrapped his fingers in the silken black strands and began to mumbled sweet nothings into the boy's hair.

Light didn't even bother to remove his cock from inside the boy neither did he move off him. He stayed there like that for quite sometime before they both fell asleep entangled in each other's arms.

**A/N**

**Wow! They finally did it!! Hoped you liked this chapter.**

**I'll update faster with more reviews! So comment me, please!**


	15. Pervert

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

"Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt". - Shakespeare (Measure for Measure)

Onyx eyes peered unabashedly at the teenager walking next to him with a pair of books in hand.

His name was Light Yagami and he was a living dream.

He was handsome with golden strands of silk for hair, his eyes a soft honey color, his skin a perfect olive tone. His clothes were tidy and flattered his lean form. His smile was…_was_…breathtaking.

Yes, the little raven was quite besotted by Light and as he noticed passing girls ogling the youth as they walked together, he felt his jealousy would suffocate him.

Light was his…_he was his, wasn't he?…_he wanted Light to be his …_and only his. _

The little raven suddenly grabbed the youth's arm and clung onto it tightly.

Light noticing the boys abrupt attention peered at the child through the corner of his eyes. He smiled upon discerning the boy's sour expression half-hidden by unruly wisps of ebony tresses. The child pressed his cheek to the adolescent's arm and mumbled something indecipherable under his breath.

"What is it?" Light asked curiously.

" Light-kun doesn't like girls, right?" the child asked as his wide dark orbs lowered shyly.

The teen let out a shallow laugh before he ruffled the boy's hair playfully.

" Why do you ask?" the teen pried.

" J-just w-wondering." the child lied.

A wicked grin crossed the youth's lips as he increased his pace so that the child currently linked to his arm had to scurry to keep up. After a long enough moment passed for the boy to be truly worried and bothered by his own thoughts, Light finally answered him.

" Ryuu-kun, is far cuter than any girl I've ever met." he stated.

The boy let out a sigh and relaxed as he continued to cling to the older male's arm. However, his confidence wouldn't last for long.

As the duo trekked silently along enjoying their stroll, a lovely slender woman with red hair approached them with a bright smile.

" Excuse me, could I bother you for directions?" she asked in a pleasant tone.

The teen smiled courteously at her and nodded. " Sure, where do need directions to?" he asked.

" Well I was hoping to find a nearby library." she commented casually.

" Actually, we are headed to the library. You should come with us." he suggested.

" Oh, lovely." she beamed. " By the way, my name is Elizabeth."

" Nice to meet you, my name is Light." he replied.

" Nice to meet you, as well." she answered but her attention immediately landed on the pair of opalescent orbs that eyed her warily at the youth's side. " Oh and this precious child, must be your little brother. How nice of you to take him out." she commented.

" I try." the teen answered.

The little raven suddenly cut his eyes at Light and glared at him suspiciously. He didn't like that the teen had agreed with the woman's conception. He was not his lover's brother or otherwise this would be incest. The boy's finger nails drew into the handsome olive flesh, earning himself Light's full attention.

" And my darling little brother's name is Ryuuzaki." he added. The small boy felt a stab of pain deep in his chest at the comment. Light was lying to this beautiful woman and basking in her attention right in front of him. Light had dismissed him to his face by claiming that he was his brother. Those lies hurt and he couldn't stand the sight of this woman so near to his companion.

" So Ryuuzaki, why don't you tell me about your older brother. Is he always such a gentleman?" she questioned.

The small child stared at her blankly for a moment with his bottom lip stuck out. It almost seemed that he had no intention of responding until finally he said " Only until he gets you in bed." he remarked bitterly.

The woman gapped at him She was taken aback by the young boy's inappropriate words. Her face turned scornful. " My what a little pervert." she commented cattily.

Upon hearing those cruel words of ridicule he dashed off and disappeared behind a nearby bush. The little raven felt hideous. He felt unlovable. He was so often described as ugly and weird and now he had been deigned a pervert. It was just all to clear to him now why Light had lied and said he was his little brother. Why would Light such a perfect creature admit to being desperate enough to pursue someone so grotesque. It was now just all to apparent how little he had meant to the teen. He had been nothing, but a trifle. A mere toy. A knickknack that would someday be pushed aside in some cramped box and forgotten.

Crystalline tears began to flow freely down his pale face while he crouched like some monster hidden away from the world inside a large bush. He could hear Light's voice as well as the woman's calling out to him, but he didn't respond. No, he wouldn't burden Light anymore with his lackluster appearance. He wouldn't mar the world with the eyesore that was his face.

Thus, as he sobbed inside the bush his swollen onyx eyes watched through blurred vision as the teenager passed the very bush he was secured in. How ironic and appropriate that the flawless teen proceed right passed him and not even bothered to dirty his hands in his search.

" Ryuuzaki!!" He heard Light's frantic voice call out again and again, but not once did he reply. Soon the teen's voice began to sound distant, but even then he didn't answer the teen.

After a while, Light gave up on calling after the boy. It was obvious the child was gone or intentionally not answering. With some reluctance, Light lead Elizabeth to the library. Partly, because he felt obligated to assisting her and also because he hoped the little raven would show up here eventually.

Once at the library the teen returned his books and carelessly wandered toward the section labeled 'law'. As he stood in the aisle blankly staring at the books he thought of Ryuuzaki and wondered where the boy could be. He hoped he would be alright and that he would come to his senses soon enough. Today was their last day together. He was leaving this evening and he had no desire to leave the child on such hostile terms.

Suddenly, a thin black book slipped off the bookshelf and fell to the ground. The teen picked it up, but before he placed it back upon the shelf something caught his eye. It was the lettering on the cover, which read "death-note" in English.

He smirked that was surely an odd title. Due to his curiosity the teen opened the book and read the first page.

_The Human's name who is written in this notebook shall die._

The youth eyes the words as if they were a contagious disease. What a horrid joke. He flipped through the following pages and noted that they were all blank.

Feeling disappointed, he tossed the book aside and began to walk away , but decided against it. Once again he flipped through the book, but this time he was searching for the library's ownership stamp. In the end there wasn't one, which meant the book didn't belong to the library. So he stuffed in his back pocket and went about his way. Shortly, he would have to head off to the airport to embark with his family onto his father's private jet and head back to Japan. Yet, still he hoped to see Ryuuzaki and comfort the child before he left. He longed to hold him just once more…

--

The little raven had stealthily followed the teen and waited outside the library and once he resurfaced from the structure the child was gladdened to see that the woman was no longer with him. Nonetheless, he still felt like an insufferable bother and didn't dare appear before Light. Thus, he continued to invisibly tail the youth all the way to air port.

As the child watched his lover vanish inside those greedy glass doors he fell to his knees and began to sob. Light, was leaving and would be gone for two whole years and when he came back he would most likely have forgotten him again. Yet, it hurt so much more to realize you weren't a memorable aspect in someone's life when you lost your virginity consummating the relationship.

His Light was gone. Leaving him in a world of darkness. A world where all he had was Watari, justice and criminals. Because that day a boy supposedly named Ryuuzaki , who was secretly an orphan taken in and trained to become a great detective , died. That day the renowned detective named L was born and began to solely strive to solve the world's most challenging cases. He was no longer some little boy who everyone detested. He had become a well-respected man without a face, a fleeting shadow, or in other words a sleuth.

Four years passed and not once had he seen or heard from Light Yagami. Of course this was fine, because Ryuuzaki was dead and L was about to take on his most difficult case yet. The Kira case.

--

**A/N**

**Anti-climatic? I think not. **

**I hope the new chapter is enjoyed.**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I was quite happy when I read them.**

**Leave a review if you want me to update quickly.**


	16. Encounter

Four lengthy years had passed since L became the publicly known pseudonym for the world's greatest detective. In truth, L had been around for longer than that, but he had not contacted the police or used any outside individuals in that time span. What he had done previously was tap into the crime reports of the police database. He would then read up on all the suspects and all the evidence . The next step was to immediately visit the actual crime scenes by either using Watari as his eyes or having the man escort him onto the scenes when no one else was present. The reason this was done was to gather further evidence faced a case that perplexed him just by reading the basic reports on it. Most of his earliest cases had been in England, but there had been a few oversees, none of which had taken long to solve.

Whenever, he had solved a case, he would then inform Watari, who used his vast connections to have the officials informed. Over time, both the boy and Watari didn't appreciate the prodigy's lack of credit for his findings. So they came up with the idea of a faceless sleuth named L, because of the boy's immense skills he never left a case unsolved. Soon countries all around the world hired the mysterious detective to unravel their most puzzling cases. Thus, in less than a year L, the world's greatest detective became every governments most valued resource.

Now, L stood for his first time in Japan. Infront of him was a large building and all around him were blooming cherry blossoms while above him was a perfectly blue sky. It was such a lovely day and perfect for his fresh start under a new alias. He had recently taken on a baffling case who's perpetrator was a mass murderer given the name Kira. L, had never in his career encounter such a large scale of murder. Criminals around the world were dieing from induced heart attacks. No one knew who Kira was or what his murder weapon could possibly be. All that was know about this murderer was that he merely needed was both a face a name to kill.

While, no one had been able to point out even a possible base location for such a world revolving killer, L had managed to trick the murderer into giving away his location. Which had turned out to be a specific area of Japan. Thus, the renowned detective immediately packed up his necessary materials and transferred his headquarters to a random hotel in that prefecture of Japan.

" Excuse me, but can I help you?" came a woman's voice.

L turned to face the owner of the sound that had distracted his thought process.

A small boned woman with sleek, short black hair, round almond eyes, and dressed pristinely in white blouse and a knee-length gray wool skirt. There was an air of sophisticated beauty about the Asian woman as she peered concernedly at him.

" Yes, my name is Ryuga Hideki and I am transfer student. Could you give me directions to the criminology classroom 1-A?" he asked.

The woman smiled brightly at him, and L noticed she didn't react to his blatant alias. Ryuga Hideki, was, after all, a well known Japanese Idol. The reason L had taken on such a conspicuous nom-de-plum was to earn himself Kira's attention. After all, Kira was a person who put much stock in a person's name, so an intelligent human prancing around using the name of a celebrity would obviously catch his or her eye.

" Certainly, Ryuga-san. That is my room as well." she replied.

" Why, thank you miss…" he answered drawing her attention to the fact that she had not given her name.

" Takada." she stated.

" Thank you ,Takada-san." he rephrased.

With their introductions behind them the two entered the sizable building of the prestigious To-Oh university.

L, had recently turned 17 and was a year ahead of others his age in education. Watari had insisted that he not skip a lot of grades to draw further attention to his genius and the older man had always been relentless in making sure the young detective got his full education even if he was the world's greatest detective. This was the sleuths first year in college and most of his childhood he had been home schooled at Whammy's House. Whammy's House was an orphanage that had been founded by Watari for gifted children that might one-day succeed L. The Orphanage wasn't publicly known , but was accredited by England's government as a proper place for education.

" You speak Japanese very fluently." Takada commented.

" Thanks." L replied.

" So where did you transfer from?" she asked.

" England." he answered. He knew that small amount of information could never reveal his actually identity so it was a harmless response.

" Oh. Well this is classroom 1-A." she commented as she ushered him inside a room filled with students, desks, and other paraphernalia found at a college.

The raven moved to take a seat, in his usual manner, in a previously unoccupied desk. This action earned himself the attention of his fellow peers, who had never seen a person sit in such an odd manner. L laughed quietly to himself, because he knew the stance was often viewed as repulsive by others but if he didn't sit that way his logic decreased by 40 percent.

Suddenly, a bell rang loudly at any of the pupils who had been standing quickly procured their seats. A handsome auburn-haired man in his early twenties entered the room. He held a leather suitcase and was dressed in navy blue pullover and khaki dress pants. The man sat the suitcase down on the teacher's desk and turned to write on the chalkboard.

L read the kanji being written on the board. Once the man had finished writing a name was written across the board. " Yagami-sensei."

As L read the name, he felt his heart rate increase erratically then suddenly it stopped beating altogether. A moment passed and his heart once again continued palpitating. L clutched tightly onto the wooden top of his desk as the man turned face the class. There before him was an all to familiar face. A face with eyes that had seen him in a way no one else had, naked. A face that held lips that had kissed him and explored him in places no one else had ever dared to. A face that had destroyed him. A face that he had never expected to see again, not in a million years, because it was the face of the man he had loved. The very same man who had defiled him, and left him stranded inside his empty husk.

" Alright class settle down. ." came the man's familiar voice. A voice that had often mumbled sweet nothings and other tender words.

Some girl in the corner raised her hand and Light nodded at her.

" Yagami-sensei, I'm so glad you're our teacher now. Our old teacher was far less informative."

Light smiled at the compliment. " Thank you, but I am afraid that you shouldn't down your previous instructor. I only gave you a bit of knowledge I had ascertained from my experiences in the justice system."

Another student rose his hand and Light gave permission for the boy to speak.

" Yagami-sensei, was it difficult to land your regular job as a police chief?"

" It took a lot of studying." Light answered. L stared at the man content to hear that his ex-lover had actually achieved his dream of becoming an officer of the law.

The same girl from before rose her and was once again given permission to speak.

" Sensei, why again, were you assigned to teach us?"

" Because I volunteered to spend a year enlightening hopeful students seeking a profession in law enforcement." he answered as he began to sift through the papers on his desk.

The rest of the raised hands were ignored Light proceeded to take attendance. The words 'here' and 'present' chimed around the room in an almost sing-song manner. Once the procession had finished Light began to look around the classroom until his golden orbs settled on L. The man gapped at him for a moment and L wasn't certain if it was because he had recognized him or if it was because of his uncomely appearance.

" It seems class that we have a new transfer student named…" Light paused at the name as if was actually uncertain it was the correct one. " Ryuga Hideki, would you please come to the front of the classroom."

**A/N**

**And they meet again. Maybe its fate or something far more sinister…**

**Who knows….**

**Sorry that I took a bit longer than usual to update. I hope this chapter was well worth any wait.**

**Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. I much appreciate them.**

**Leave a review if you want a speedy update.**


	17. Kiss

" It seems class that we have a new transfer student named…" Light paused at the name as if was actually uncertain it was the correct one. " Ryuga Hideki, would you please come to the front of the classroom."

L heard that all too familiar voice. He knew all too well the articulate tongue that uttered those dreadful words. Those awful words contaminated by lie of yet another alias. Another false name that Light Yagami would call him by. Even when they had been lovers the matter of his actual name had been the only deception L had disgraced Light with. However, no one besides Watari and himself were allowed to know his true name. No one could ever decode the untouchable, the intangible, sleuth, who solved the world's greatest mysteries.

" Ryuga Hideki, please, come forward." Light called out.

L stood up beside his desk and as he attempted to move, but his feet remained glue to the floor. His legs hadn't the strength to move, his heart hadn't the will to hearken to his brain, which had not the mind to motivate his muscles. His stomach began to spasm and his heart-rate increased.

Light's amber eyes remained fixed upon him till the gaze burned into him like a golden flame. A shrewd glare shone brightly in those eyes and L knew that Light was looking through him. Light's eyes were defragging the inner workings of his entire being. L couldn't allow that. He couldn't allow Light to see his moment of weakness. He just simply could not give this handsome, intelligent man the privilege of breaking him down a second time. It did not matter that Light hadn't seen those tears or witnessed the strain his heart encountered. It did not matter if Light's nearly all knowing mind was somehow ignorant of the sorrow that nearly destroyed him.

All that mattered was that L had lost once to Light and he would not loose again. L was no longer a love-lorn child and he would rise to this occasion with all of his wit and arrogance.

L's confidence suddenly uplifted and he soared like some lofty swallow to the front of the class. All of his fellow peers gapped at his lackluster appearance and gangly gait. Some of the girls even eyed him warily as if he were a breathing infectious disease. How pleasant and L had feared he wouldn't be warmly accepted well by the other students. Well, he hadn't really. To be honest, he had never truly cared much for impressing others. Even if he tried his genetics failed him in the pursuit. . If he had been born a caterpillar, then he would live his life without metamorphosis. He would never become a dainty butterfly, he would never be one of those beautiful people. No one had ever called him beautiful. Not even when Light had made love to him, did he tell him he was attractive. It wouldn't have been right to lie during such an intimate moment.

L reached the front of the class, still feigning ignorance to the scrutiny his classmates were enacting upon him.

" Ryuga Hideki, welcome to my criminology class. It is my joy to teach you." Light commented with a warm smile. A smile that L saw fit to deign as a fake. Light truly felt no joy in being around him or L would have seen or heard from him previously. Nevertheless, there had been no sign of the man's existence for four years.

" Ryuga Hideki, that your name? You've got to be kidding me." someone laughed.

" Yeah, he looks nothing like the guy." someone commented.

" Their polar opposites!" another joined in.

" Duh, the other Ryuga is actually handsome." one of the students jeered.

" Student's cease your slander!" Light squelched sternly.

However, L met their unflattering words with either malice or grief, but indifference. His large onyx orbs gazed unblinkingly out at those poor-mouthing him. They could say what they wanted, and he wouldn't care. What would they ever be or even aspire to become. He was L. He was the world's greatest detective and what were they? They were nothing. They were merely another number on Japans census, barely known by their countries officials. Whereas his shadow was treasured by every government figure and any authority figure around the globe. Thus, why should he bow down before them in all their egocentric vanities and seek pardon for being so miserably unattractive. They should be thanking him for putting murderers and other psychos behind bars and thus upping the statistics of their life expectancy. Oh! How little gratitude he got for being such a judicious philanthropist.

L's confidence now beamed at its highest, but leave it to Light Yagami to be the catalyst.

" Hideki-kun, please, inform us a little about yourself." the good-looking man pressured.

" I came from England to Japan recently, I am deeply interested in law, I enjoy tennis and chess, and am quite partial to sweets." the detective commented.

" Very interesting. You are extremely unique, Ryuga." Light stated.

L smiled at the remark. After all, 'unique' was just a nice term for 'strange'.

Light ushered for L to return to his seat, which the raven did with out hesitance. The rest of the class ran smoothly for both L and Light. It seemed as if all the previous unpleasantries had dissipated, but L knew the jibes and insults were merely held captive just below the surfaces of the other pupil's minds. Once class had came to an end, L slowly rose from his seat. He longed to linger just as long as he plausibly could in the same vicinity as Light. L knew that such notions were foolish and that what had ever conspired between them was ancient history.

" Yagami-sensei…" called out the prim girl named Takada, who had lead L to class.

" Yes, Takada-chan?" Light answered as his golden eyes rested solely on the pretty young lady. Her large almond eyes looked dotingly at him and she smiled.

" Your lecture was well held today. I did not find any points to criticize once again." she chirped with a mild blush.

" I shall rue the day when you, my student, surpass your teacher." Light laughed deeply. The sound of Takada's soft laughter joined Lights and the sounds harmonized in an exquisite manner that filled L with bane. He quickly slipped from the room so as not to be left alone to watch the horrendous fraternizing a second longer. However, his effort was surely made an inconsolable second too late. As the raven turned to exit his peripheral vision allowed him quite a scene.

Takada bit nervously upon her lower lip as her slender form shot forward and closed the space between herself and Light. She clung to the handsome man desperately as she interlocked their lips in a kiss. A lengthy moment flitted by before Light tore himself away from her.

" Takada, I'm sorry, but I already have a girlfriend." Light mumbled dismissively. Unfortunately, that damnable sentence had not been murmured low enough, for L's ears had discerned it. Somehow, hearing that Light was taken by a female that was attractive enough for him to be faithful to her over the lovely, prim, intelligent Takada hurt far worse than actually seeing another's lips touch the luscious lip's that had once passionately ravished his own.

L hurried out of the doorway and continued about his day. Meanwhile, he tried to brandish the nightmarish images of that scene and those words from his mind. Who Light was with was no longer any concern of his.

Little did poor, pitiable L know that Light knew Takada's incentives before she acted upon the. In fact, Light's eyes had never shut during the kiss, but had remained open as he stared at L to gouge the younger male's reaction. Likewise, Light's attention had been focused more on L's response than Takada's when he mentioned his girlfriend.

Indeed, there was a lot that L had not discovered about Light.

………………………………...

**A/N**

**Hope you like the update.**

**Leave me a precious review! Please, I truly adored the ones from last chapter. Thanks so much, you guys!!**

**Hmmm…well the more reviews I receive the more I am persuaded to get off my bum and work on the next chapter.**

**Sends you love**


	18. Girlfriend

The next morning Light Yagami prematurely arrived at his volunteer job. He was always going out of his way to make himself look good and this was just another example. The brunette shuffled through his classroom door, carelessly tossed his leather suitcase on top of his desk, and slouched down into his cushioned chair. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he recalled how his boss had mentioned to his fellow police officers the need for a volunteer from the force to teach a college criminology course to some of the brightest pupils in To-Oh university. Of course, none had taken up the offer and Light saw his chance to seem like a hero. So he stepped in and told the head man he would take the job. However, instead of his boss being excited, he appeared mortified. The man simply reasoned that he was hoping a less capable officer would take the job and that he was sore pressed to allow Light this distraction. Light had argued that he could handle the volunteer work and his job as a police chief. Light being a genius obviously out witted the man, who still ascertained his doubts.

However, Light was already growing tired of all the attention he got from his pupils. Most of the girls and even some of the males seemed to be far more interested in him than the subject matter he was teaching. If the hungry looks were not enough to lead Light to this assumption then there was also the 'personal' questions his students tended to ask him.

Somewhere in the distance Light heard a bell ring. A few minutes later another bell would sound and then those overly eager students would start clambering into his classroom .

However, Light hadn't the new transfer student to come nearly hobbling in before the second bell even rung. Light didn't even bother to inform the new student he was too early, but instead intently eyed the boy.

Disheveled ebony locks hung slightly over those opalescent, onyx eyes , which were downcast as he shuffled uninterestedly across the room. The boy was dressed in the same clothes he had worn the day before, a long-sleeved, white top and baggy denim jeans. On the boy's feet was a pair of filthy sneakers with untied laces. As the dark-haired youth continued to amble deeper into the room, Light watched as one of treacherous laces became caught under the bottom of his shoe.

" Ryuuzaki!!" Light thoughtlessly called out trying to forewarn the boy.

The boy jerked his head up and those large black coals settled warily on him. Unfortunately, before another word could pass between the two, the boy tripped on his shoe lace and hit the ground. Light rose from his chair and moved nearer to offer the youth his hand. The raven took the proffered hand unhesitatingly as he lifted himself back up to his normal height.

" Are you alright, Ryuga-kun?" Light questioned.

L ignored the query and brought forth a question of his own.

" Excuse me, but what did you call me before?" he asked. Light smiled as he realized that the boy had noticed his error.

" What do you mean? I called you Ryuga, of course." he dismissed. Still, there was something in the younger male's eyes that declared he wasn't fooled. Those large grey eyes began to intensely analyze him and Light felt something akin to disdain inside himself . He did not like the untrusting look that filled the boy's eyes. In fact, he quite loathed it. However, their encounter was interrupted as the second bell rung out loudly and trickles of students began entering the classroom.

L took his seat and Light made way to the sanctity of his desk. However, the eerie start to the morning had no affect on Light's lesson. He spoke to the students with as much moral integrity as he had the previous day. Halfway through the class, L decided that the alluring sound of Light's smooth voice as he spoke fondly of justice and retribution made the class well worth his wasted time. Maybe the words of his ex-lover would inspire him and enhance his efficiency on the Kira case. Sadly, his first day in Japan had passed with out any leads or clues. Surely, that was not a good way to start off. But maybe Light's judicial vigor would rub off on him.

As L continued to dazedly watch his handsome instructor , he sensed his mind surface amongst memories of their previous times together.

L remembered how Light had kindly spared some of his time for him in the playground seven years ago. He remembered how two years later the youth had ran into him at the library and taken him on his very first date. L remembered how at the time he had been upswept with awe for the handsome young man, but now the recollection seemed frivolous and absurd. Surly, he wouldn't be enamored so easily now.

L remembered the first night in the Yagami mansion and how Light had buried him in passionate kisses. As L thought of he swore he could sense some small ember ignite in his belly. Not dwelling to deeply on the sensation, L pressed his memories onward. He then remembered the day spent in at the poolside and how Light had eventually saved his life. He would have drowned if the Yagami hadn't so eagerly rescued him. Struggling to subside the rising blush, L then recollected the memory of the very sensual night that occurred after his rescue. The fleeting caress of fingertips and the warmth of pursuing lips momentarily garnered L's senses. Steamy recollections of nearly tangible flesh appeared behind those onyx orbs.

Suddenly the boisterous ringing of a bell infiltrated L's thoughts and banished any tempting images to the back of his mind. The rest of the class hurriedly filtered out of the classroom, while L's stiff bones had barely managed to depart from his chair. The pale youth edged his way across the expanse from his desk to the door, but found his journey to be intercepted by Light's voice.

" Hideki-kun, may I have a word with you?" Light called.

The raven turned to look upon the older, more attractive person and nodded. His lean frame drew nearer to his ex-lover and current educator's desk.

" Yes, sensei?" he asked.

Light blushed heatedly as the boy addressed him in such a respectful manner. There had been once previous occurrence when, Ryuuzaki had called him sensei. However, at that time the boy had lain next to him in a bed and called out to him in a heat of passion. This time the raven was merely addressing him formerly and respectfully.

" Hideki-kun, has your transfer gone smoothly?" the auburn-haired man asked with concern.

" Under the circumstances, yes." the pale youth replied.

Light opened his mouth to make some remark, but before he could say a word their conversation was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious voice.

" LIIIGHT!!" screeched a slender blonde, dressed in questionably seductive black garments.

Light looked in surprise at the woman that currently clung to his arm.

" Light, Misa-Misa couldn't wait to see you a bit longer." the woman stated as she tightened her grasp of the gorgeous man's arm.

"Misa, you're interrupting." he seethed.

" Misa is sorry, Light. Please continue your conversation with this eccentrically odd looking student." the blonde chirped as she batted her long eyelashes at L.

" Hideki-kun, I apologize on Misa's behalf. My girlfriend, tends to be a little thoughtless of her words sometimes." Light chided as he eyed the woman on his arm from the corner of his beautifully deep brown eyes.

" I'm Jealous." L stated as he drew his finger to his mouth and stared wildly at the pair before him. Light felt his heart jump at the statement. He was hoping this encounter would cause the boy a similar turmoil, but he had not expected Ryuuzaki to be so forward.

" Excuse me?" Light asked making sure his ears were not deceiving him.

" Sensei, is very fortunate. I , myself, have been a fan of Misa-Misa's for quite some time." the raven stated as he gazed at the blonde with an expression that foretold of intrigue.

Light felt himself scowl inwardly. Had his plan somehow backfire. He was absolutely certain the youth before him was the very same boy he once wooed in England. This boy going by the obviously fake name of Ryuga Hideki was most definitely the very same Ryuuzaki he had once known. At first the appearance of his old former flame, caused Light to think his ex was a tab bit obsessive and had traced him all the way back to Japan's prestigious To-Oh University. Yet, now the boy claimed to envy Light's luck with women and compliment his girlfriend as if she were some trophy. For once Light began to doubt himself. Maybe this possibility was too real to be real and this awkward youth was not Ryuuzaki. Yet, perhaps, it was Ryuuzaki , but now the boy was straight . Something wasn't right and if it wasn't Light's usually flawless way of thinking then it must be the boy's words.

………………………………...

………………………………...

**A/N**

**Oh! The Suspense!**

**I wonder….**

**Thanks so much for all the fantastic reviews last time.**

**I am truly spoiled**

**So, leave me a review If you want me to update quickly**

**Ah, and to answer a question I recieved... Yes, L is currently the worlds three greatest detectives. However, I did not specify that in my fic, because I decided to say he was the worlds best detective rather than all 3 of the world's best detectives. This is because either statement brings us to basically the same point about L. My other reason is because I do not exactly intend to include the point where L hires Aiber and Wendy and reveals that Elraldo Coil, Daneuve, are merely two more of his aliases. **


	19. Trivia

**Star-crossed Lovers**

_"He thinks too much: such men are dangerous ."_

_- Shakespeare (Julius Ceasar) _

Since the incident with Misa, Light discovered that the bug-eyed transfer student had often unnerved him. He wondered if the student truly meant the compliment he had given the blonde model. Light was the one dating her, but he found nothing enviable about their relationship. Misa was a leech that had attached herself to his flesh several months ago.

Certainly, the upcoming celebrity held her purposes and Light wouldn't burden himself if she wasn't worth the hassle. The young woman had her own death note and was an avid Kira follower. She also had the eyes of a death god and as such could kill with merely a face. Light was the first Kira, but refused to trade half of his lifespan for the shinigami eyes. Thus, Misa was not just a mere annoyance, but she was also a valuable asset to his ascension to the throne of his utopian world.

The Yagami remembered his first encounter with Misa. He had been walking back from the grocery store and headed for his apartment. As he ambled down the street he hadn't noticed the strange female tailing him; however Ryuk had.

" _Hyuk, Hyuk. Light, your being followed." _

Light remained quite and attempted to remain as inconspicuous as possible. He just knew that this must be one of L's men following him. L was the worlds greatest detective and had recently duped him into giving away his national origin and the exact prefecture he lived in. This entire scenario had happened on live television, so even the people in this area of Japan knew that Kira dwelled amidst him. Light knew he had messed up, but he wondered how L had managed to pin him down as a suspect already.

Fortunately, for Light he actually had been wrong. A rare occurrence, nevertheless he was glade to be incorrect for once. When he reached his apartment-complex Misa called out his name, which she could see because of the shinigami eyes. When he turned around, she hugged him. In the midst of the embrace she whispered in his ear: " _Kira, I have the eyes." _

Light knew immediately what she meant and asked her to accompany him inside his apartment. Since then Misa had been insistent on a relationship, which Light had reluctantly given her.

……..

Light Yagami had been conducting his criminology class for several weeks and the new transfer student continued to wear the same plain attire everyday. He sat in the same odd fashion in the same chair and eyed his instructor just as intently each day. Those hollow orbs seemed to never blink and often seemed dazed. Light wondered if the student was even paying attention, but surely he must because he always aced all of Lights assignments and tests. The young man never missed a single question and often gave more than enough response to any essay questions Light dared to throw in. Ryuga Hideki, had the highest grade in Light's class; whereas, most of his classmates grades were beginning to stagger as their instructor increased the workload. Today, Light had a new plan.

The bell to start class rang out loud and clear. Light waited for most of his pupils to settle down their mindless chatter and take their seats.

" Today, class we will try something new." Light stated. All eyes turned to their instructor, including the empty black coals of Ryuga. " I intend to give everyone a chance to earn some extra credit on tomorrow's upcoming test. To do this, I will ask a series of trivia questions to test how rounded everyone's knowledge is. You have to raise your hand, and the person who I see raise their hand first is who I will call on. Each correct answer is worth 1 point. Understood?"

" Yes, Yagami-sensei" the entire classroom chimed.

" The first question is…." Light began. " What is the most obese country in the world."

A pale arm immediately shot up in the back of the classroom and Light's amber orbs met with a far darker pair.

" Yes, Hideki-kun?"

" America." he stated in monotone.

" That is correct." Light sighed as he put a single mark beside the boy's name on his attendance roster.

" The next question is….which dead language makes up several languages in use today?"

Once again Ryuga raised his hand, while everyone else looked at him perplexed

" Yes, Hideki-kun?"

" That is Latin, Yagami-sensei." the raven stated as he chewed on his thumb.

" Correct." Light stated as he added another mark beside Ryuga's name.

Light proceeded to ask numerous more questions, which were all answered by none other than Ryuga. Light was growing frustrated and severally disappointed to find that the only truly intelligent mind was the strange transfer student that reminded him more and more of Ryuuzaki.

" Alright, this is the finally question and forgive me if it seems a bit, well, taboo." Light began. " Who is currently recognized as world's leading detective?" Light asked.

For once that pale arm seemed hesitant to penetrate the air above those raven locks. Then to Light's surprise someone else rose their hand. Light eyed the other student with anticipation.

" Yes, Takada-chan?" he inquired.

" He or she uses the alias of L." she stated.

" Very good." Light responded as he marked her name with great joy to.

Then to Light's immense disapproval he heard a comment that was to be expected considering the mass-media coverage on the Kira case.

" Yeah, L's going to put that vigilante, Kira, in his rightful place." some boy spat out earning an uproar of arguments to fill the classroom.

" Student's, please, quiet down!" Light commanded. A few seconds later the arguments filtered out and an uncomfortable silence proceeded. However, the silence didn't last long before Ryuga's intense gaze befell Light as he raised his hand.

" Hidiki-kun?"

" Perhaps, sensei, would give us his professional opinion on the Kira case?" the raven asked. The boy who had seem disinterest and unfazed by the previous disagreements of his classmates, now faintly dawned an expression of intrigue.

" As an enforcer of the law, I obviously can not agree with Kira, though I do understand his perspective." Light lied.

Those onyx eyes settled upon him intensely as if he were attempting to derive the truth or lack thereof behind the other's words.

" Of course, sensei." the other stated as a slight smirk befouled that pale face.

Light knew not the reasoning behind that smile, but he disliked it, nonetheless.

...

**Hope you liked the new chapter.**

**Sorry about the the wait. I had to prepare for exams, but now that its summer I can update even more frequently. However, I will requitre the right amount of reviews to post any updates. ( Hint, Hint)**

**Oh, and if you haven't figuered it out yet. I love Shakespeare.**

**Thanks for last chapter's reviews. I adored them.**

**Sends you love.**


	20. Club

_**Star-Crossed Lovers**_

_"Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt". _

_- Shakespeare (Measure for Measure.)_

The trivia questions had offered Light a grave insight into the supposedly brilliant minds of his pupils. However, the intelligence he gleaned from the majority had been of miniscule proportions . Only Ryuga and Takada had shown promise. Perhaps, they would be the only ones to pass his course.

The following afternoon Light was in his apartment and seated on a black-leather couch as he graded papers. So far only Takada and Ryuga had managed to pass the test and all the others had failed miserably. The police chief and criminology instructor named Light Yagami began to feel resentment toward the youths he was teaching. Indeed, it was a given that most of them were only a few years younger than himself, but their mentality was far behind. The reality of how dim-witted these aspiring law enforcers were merely intensified Light's sense of responsibility as Kira. If those inhabiting the justice system became too idiotic to tend the criminals, then he would strive even more to make sure his new world wasn't contaminated by evil-doers.

Suddenly the melody of the moonlight sonata began to resound throughout the corridors of his home. Light glanced at the cellular device whose ring-tone had broke his somber train of thought. He flipped open the phone and in an overtly calm manner said :

" Hello?"

"Liiiight, its your Misa-Misa." she chirped merrily.

"Misa?"

" Yes, Light?"

" Why are you calling me? I'm busy grading papers."

" Oh! My Light is such a hard-worker, but all work and no play means no fun for Misa-Misa." she whined.

" Now is hardly the time." he remarked.

" Light, you promised Misa that we would do something fun tonight." she interjected.

Light sighed. He remembered that he did say something along those lines to the troublesome model a few weeks ago. He marveled that the silly girl had actually remembered that.

" Alright Misa." he responded reluctantly.

" Yay! Misa-Misa will be at Light's place in ten minutes." she joyfully stated before hanging up the phone.

Light grumbled quietly to himself. The blonde really had not mastered how to be courteous on the phone. She was always calling him at all hours of the night and she was always demanding that he devote his time to her. The worst bit was that she would usually hang-up without saying goodbye. It was always just a finishing statement and then 'click'. She had truly proven to be a nuisance, but a useful one at that.

Light continued to grade papers. He hoped that he could finish before the peppy model appeared on his doorstep. However, when ten minutes had passed and the blonde was still nowhere in sight, Light felt that something must be wrong. Usually, the blonde was exceedingly punctual when she was going to meet or visit him. If she said five minutes she would be there in three and if she said ten then she would be there in eight. Yet, fifteen blissfully uninterrupted minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Misa.

Light hated having to wait for the girl so he withdrew his phone from his pocket and began to punch in her number. Just as he finished dialing, his doorbell rang. Light immediately hung-up his phone and walked toward the door hoping she wouldn't notice the missed call from him. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear it if the blonde began to babble about how heartwarming Light's concern for her was.

Light opened the door, but Misa was nowhere in sight. Instead he came face to face with a riveting pair of owlish onyx eyes that bulged out from under unruly black locks. Ryuga flashed him an impish smile and waved .

" Hideki-kun, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

However, before the raven could reply a blonde head popped out from behind him. There stood Misa dressed in some skimpy black Lolita clothes garnished with a few chains and spiky skulls. There was bright cheerful smile on her face as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Light's neck. She nuzzeled her face into his chest and sighed contentedly. Meanwhile, Light continued to eye the pale youth that uninterestedly gazed at the scene he was presented with.

"Misa, what is my student doing here and with you?" Light asked.

Misa tightened her hold on her boyfriend and looked up into his murky amber orbs.

" Misa-Misa spotted him on the street as she passed a candy-shop. Misa-Misa would have liked to spend all night alone with her Light, but when I saw him all alone I felt bad. So I thought he could go clubbing with us tonight and meet a nice girl. Then afterward Misa-Misa could have Light all to herself." she explained.

" Misa, I would rather not take one of my students with me to a club. Think of my reputation." he remarked.

" Light, lets not argue. Lets just go." she stated as she grabbed his arm and began dragging him along.

Ryuga followed the two silently, but Light could feel those obsidians settle warily on him. Light perceive that the night would draw to an unpleasant end. He would either be sexually harassed by Misa or held liable for some mishap involving his student, who may or may not be underage. Also, Light still suspected that Ryuga might, in fact, be Ryuuzaki and having his ex tag along with he and his girlfriend wasn't very clever.

……………_._

Hours had passed since the three of them had left Light's apartment and it hadn't taken them long to arrive at the nightclub, because Misa had been so insistent that they go straight there.

Upon their arrival a stern, burly bouncer checked their identification to make sure they all met the age requirement. Light was twenty-two and Misa was a few years older so there was no problem there. However, all eyes turned to Ryuga , who was currently digging around in the spacious pockets of his loose-fitting jeans . A few seconds later the raven's hand surfaced with an ID. The bouncer glanced at the card , back at the youth, then nodded. Ryuga supposedly met the age requirement, but how the raven did was beyond Light's comprehension since the age limit was twenty and above due to Japan's alcohol consumption laws. Light doubted the boy was actually twenty and suspected the youth had obtained a fake ID. Yet, even though Light was a police chief he had no inclination to call the boy on it.

Light had taken noticed of the way the youth had held his ID simply his thumb and his forefinger and he recalled that Ryuuzaki had held items in the same strange fashion. His former British flame had always held things as if he feared he may contract something akin to the bubonic plague from them. It was all a rather ridiculous spectacle to bear witness to, but Light's attraction to his ex had never been diminished by such oddities. In fact, he had been further intrigued by his queer compulsions. Now, similar eccentrics were appearing in this Ryuga character and Light found himself amused in a way only Ryuuzaki had previously entertained him. Light hated to admit it, even to himself, but he truly did miss Ryuuzaki. Misa for all the worth of her shinigami eyes and her intense devotion was no match to the happiness he had once known with a far younger and less experienced lover in England.

Inside the club were numerous multicolor strobe lights that flashed their hues in a brilliant frenzy all across the room. In the center were gathered myriads of people swaying provocatively to the beats infiltrating the room. To the sideline lingered a bar stocked with seemingly endless supplies of alcoholic beverages . There was one sharply dressed male bartender who was currently delivering a martini to a slender Asian woman , who sat with her legs crossed atop one of the countless wooden stools.

As Misa took in the sight of the wild dancers and the steady rhythm of the music she turned to Light and began begging him to join her on the dance floor. However, Light wasn't too receptive of any idea which meant being crammed amidst strangers drunk on both alcohol and pheromones, while Misa invaded his personal space in vain attempts to seduce him.

" Misa, I have no rhythm unless I have previously acquired several drinks." he stated.

The blonde looked up at him with evident disappointment and began to make pouty faces at him. Light was unfazed by her exploits.

" But Misa wants to dance!" she exclaimed.

Light shoved her in Ryuga's direction and as she bumped into the pale raven he clarified his actions.

" If you want to dance so badly, then take our guest, Ryuga-kun, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

" Who's Ryuga-kun?" Misa questioned as she looked at the raven quizzically.

As Misa uttered the question Light realized the meaning behind it. Ryuga wasn't his real name, but then why would he need an alias. Light was now certain that Ryuga and Ryuuzaki were one in the same. .

" Ryuga-kun, is my student and our guest tonight, Misa, don't tell me you forgot his name already." Light interjected.

" Silly me, I did." Misa laughed as she playfully hit Ryuga's shoulder. Those onyx eyes leered at the model in an alert manner and even though his stoic face showed no expression Light sensed that the other had suddenly began to feel uncomfortable.

" So why don't you go dance with him, Misa?" Light asked hoping he would persuade the blonde to leave his side for a moment. He was feeling thoroughly annoyed and he needed to think about this recent gain of information. The fact that Light was now certain Ryuga was Ryuuzaki and that neither of those given names may be the boy's actual name was noteworthy.

" Ryuga -kun, told Misa-Misa before we went to Light's house that he had two left feet and wouldn't be able to dance. I even felt bad afterward because he had to reveal to me such a personal medical condition."

Ryuga's pale thumb now rested at his mouth and halfway covered the smirk that spread across his lips.

Light however mocked his girlfriend's idiocy vocally by laughing.

" Misa having two left feet is not a medical condition." Light asserted

" It's not?" Misa inquired with a puzzled expression.

" Misa it is impossible to have two left feet. I actually have a right and left foot like any normal person. However, 'having two left feet' is a phrase people use when they feel their dancing technique will not meet expectation." Ryuga clarified.

" So you can't dance?" Misa inquired.

" Actually, I dance quite well. I merely lied because I did not want to be a third wheel on you and sensei's date." he admonished.

" You shouldn't lie, Ryuga-kun." she chided.

" Perhaps, not." he retorted blankly.

" Now, you'll have to dance with me to make up for it." she announced.

" You wish me to view this as a punishment?" he questioned with a smile.

Misa huffed and looked at him in frustration.

" No it's an atonement for your evil deeds against a Good Samaritan, which I was trying to be."

Both males were astonished by the model's sudden increase in vocabulary. Ryuga blamed it on Light's influence and Light blamed the possibility on the blonde's attraction to watching subtitled American films. Misa had once claimed that she loved the United States materialistic culture and that was what inspired Light's deductions on her uncharacteristically inflated jargon.

The auburn-haired youth watched with fading interest as the lively model pushed the pale and contrastingly lifeless Ryuga across the dance floor and into the crowd.

A few moment's later, Light situated himself on one of the barstools and ordered himself several rounds. It wasn't long before the drinks began to take their toll. His mind was a consistent whirl of thoughts and his mouth a fountain of unrelated words. Most of the listeners did not mind chatting with him in his overly amiable state. They would ask him questions about his sexual preferences on his ideal mate and other personal questions and before he knew it complete strangers of both sexes were hitting on him. He had of course openly admitted to previously having a male lover, but that was beside the point. Light was beyond fraternizing with unworthy peons and especially when Misa was around. Lord, knew what manner of fits she would launch at him if she even suspected he was interested in another.

Speaking of Misa the blonde had currently ended her tirade over the dance floor with Ryuga as her accessory and was swiftly approaching him. She pushed her way through Light's entourage of admirers and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Light discerned apparent disappointment on the faces of all the onlookers, including Ryuga's. Light felt his anger rile when he suspected that the raven was jealous of Misa's affection. Ryuga was undoubtedly Ryuuzaki, and Light wanted the boy's heart to only be filled with emotions for him.

" Light, Misa-Misa's manager just called and told her to meet her at the studio for a last minute photo-shoot." she stated.

Light surfaced a façade of concern for his girlfriend as he drew her into his arms. There was no way he would permit the raven to harbor romantic conceptions of Misa. Misa was his useful toy and Ryuga was the individual he really wanted.

" As much as I hate to part with you for the rest of the night, I know your job is important, Misa. Another night can be ours, perhaps?" he said warmly. Inside he resented the awful taste of those artificially sweet words.Yet, Misa was fooled and shivered with excitement as she placed another kiss upon Light's lips.

" Of course, Light." she winked.

_Ryuga, if I can't win your heart by the end of the night, then I 'll continuously crush your feelings for Misa._

Much to Light's relief it didn't take Misa long to successfully depart from his sight. Likewise, all of his other admirers had wandered off after the scene with Misa. Meanwhile, he was stuck in a club with Ryuga, who was currently staring unabashedly at him. Light didn't much appreciate the analytical stare he was receiving from the youth because it didn't hold enough emotions for his own satisfaction.

"Ryuga?"

" Yes, sensei?" the boy deadpanned.

" It's rude to stare." Light stated droningly.

" Indeed, Light-sensei." the raven remarked.

" So stop." Light retorted.

" Is, sensei, unaware that Misa's lip gloss is smudged across his lips?" Ryuga questioned.

" W-What?" Light stammered as he leapt from the stool and intended to head in the direction of the nearest restroom, however the brunette found that his alcoholic intake was impairing his footwork. Ryuga also noticed this and move forward to assist his instructor. Ryuga draped Light's arm over his shoulder, allowing the brunette to lean on him as a necessary form of support to complete his journey to the lavatory.

Once the two men made it to the restroom, Light successfully removed the remnants of Misa's kiss and was overtly aware of Ryuga's reflection, which stoically peered at him in the mirror. Light turned around quickly and grabbed the youth by the shoulders.

" How come your always looking at me?" he pried.

The boy just gazed unblinkingly at him and Light couldn't bear the other's silence. He shook the raven slightly hoping that the action would erupt a steady flow of words . To Light's immense disappointment Ryuga remained unfazed and wordless. A few more moment's passed and the two male's never broke eye contact. Finally, the younger looked away and cast his attention to the floor.

" Light, you've had too much to drink." the other stated as his lips began to tremble.

The brunette noticed that no honorific had been added to his name and that youth had not referred to him as his sensei. The raven had simply called him Light. Ryuga, no, Ryuuzaki had spoken intimately to him. This realization caused a fire to blaze inside the older man's stomach. His sole attention was now focused on the blushing young man in his hold. He pushed the raven against the nearest wall, earning himself the fierce concentration of those deep, obsidian orbs.

Ryuga immediately recognized the desire burning in those golden, amber orbs. He knew the passion that currently solicited him in Light's features. He had known Light's wantonly impassioned expression on numerous occasions when he had been Ryuuzaki. He had lost his innocence under the influence of that hungry gaze that told raven he was wanted, needed, and possibly even cherished. He had fallen pray to the deceptive promise he had once deduced from those soft, pleading eyes. Yet, now he didn't have anything to give. His body had surrendered its only treasure to this man long ago and his heart….

Well, his heart was an empty void that had ceased to exist the day Light left him. Contrarily, Ryuga wondered if his heart no longer existed then how was it possibly beating so quickly now that he was forced to once again withstand Light's attention. 

_Light….why? _

_Why'd you leave me?_

_Why are you here now?_

Those were the questions running violently through the raven's mind. Those were the worries that plagued him during and after Light's four years of absence. He couldn't understand the mutiny that his heart was now presenting . No, it didn't matter that he was genius, because it was his heart betraying him and not his mind. Those two organs were seperate entities that adhered to entirely different callings.

Light wouldn't relent. He wanted Ryuga. He needed his Ryuuzaki. Yet, Ryuga refused to succumb to the temptations that were proffered in Light's shimmering eyes.

Surely one of them would have to surrender...

Light's plush lips descended onto Ryuga's and a soul-searching kiss ensued. Yet, while Ryuga didn't push the other away, he likewise didn't reciprocate the kiss. However, Light wasn't about to lose to the other's resistance so he turned his head to assault the raven's lips full on. In the process the brunette succeeded in infiltrating Ryuga's mouth with his tongue. Light's move caught the younger male unprepared and his instincts went into overdrive at the rapturous sensation of the other's moist muscle mercilessly plundering his orifice. Ryuga's hand moved of its own accord and imprisoned itself in Light's smooth auburn tresses. There it lingered to soothingly caressed the older male's scalp. Light took this as a white-flag of defeat and jerked his head away from the other, only to settle a voracious gaze upon the ebony-haired male.

_Perhaps, it only matters that you're here now, Light. _

_Perhaps, my heart knows a wisdom of it's own._

_Perhaps, when it comes to love, the mind is the fool._

_Perhaps, I am thinking far too much..._

Their eyes met and both of them sensed a stirring in their loins. They both had been stimulated by recent show of affection

" Ryuuzaki." Light purred softly.

The youth's eyes narrowed as the name slipped passed the brunettes lips. Light had recognized him, and that meant Light cared enough to remember him, but if that was the case then how come he had never returned.

" My name is Ryuga." the raven replied.

" Or so you say…but I know you're my Ryuuzaki." he answered

" No, I'm not." the other stormily interjected.

" Very well." Light remarked with a smirk. The brunettes finger's curled around the waist of Ryuga's jeans and he tugged the material down easily with one quick pull. Light arched his eyes brows when he noticed that the other had gone commando. Ryuga's quirks truly were interesting to behold

" No underwear." Light mumbled.

Ryuga shivered at the sensation of cold air that flitted across his groin and thighs. Light had fully removed the other's pants and was currently crouched on his knees in front those boy's nude display. Ryuga held his breath in eager expectation, but quickly exhaled when Light did not go for his arousal but instead lifted his right leg and placed a kiss on his pale knee. Light delivered a breathy trail of kisses that surged upward along the inside of Ryuga's thigh until he came to the area that loomed dauntingly close to the raven's groin. It was there Light observed a familiar scar. The amber eyes locked with an inquiring pair of onyx ones and he flashed a warm smile.

" This mark betrays you, Ryuuzaki." Light clarified.

Ryuga silently cursed himself as he recalled that Light had previously bitten him as a marker to the loss of his virginity. Indeed, he had been temporarily outwitted. He remained silent and daren't argue now that proof had been presented against his deception.

" Now, I should mark my _Ryuga_." Light stated huskily and the raven didn't quite comprehend the meaning of the other's words. A pair of teeth penetrated the flesh of his left leg and a trickle of blood eased down his thigh. Soon the wound would heal and his left leg would bare a scar to match the one on the right.

Ryuga in a daze from the pain was nearly oblivious to the sound of zipper being undone. Since there were no other occupants in the bathroom, the raven quickly concluded that source of the noise had been Light. Ryuga looked at the auburn-haired man and noticed that he had successful removed his erection from its clothed confinement and was now positioning it at his entrance. Ryuga immediately pushed the fervent drunk away and scrambled on his jeans.

" Your drunk! I can't do this!" he yelled before he stormed out of the restroom leaving a stunned, sexually aroused, and drunken Light alone in a public restroom.

……_._

Later that night Light lay asleep on the black-leather couch in his apartment. After the expidition that occurred in the bathroom, the raven had faithfully waited around for Light and offered to help him home. Ryuga, had only done this because he feared Light's safety. Maybe just maybe, his heart wasn't at a complete loss. Otherwise, he would have unconcernedly left the man to his own devices.

Ryuga was perched in his strange manner beside the couch as he stared in wonderment at the masculine beauty of his sleeping companion. The raven remained transfixed to that spot the entire night. He daren't even blink, in fear, that the brunette may role off the couch or that he would miss a moment of the delectable sound of Light's unconscious murmurs.

………_.._

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Hope you liked the update.**

**Thanks for last chapters reviews, everyone. I was overjoyed.**

**Please leave a review. The more I receive the more persuaded I am to update quickly.**

**Sends you love. **


	21. Innocence

**Note: **Please buckle your seat belt, cause there's a major curve in this chapter. You'll find out what I mean soon enough.

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

_"Doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love". _

_-William Shakespeare. Hamlet._

Well passed noon when Light awoke it was to the cool wisps of a breeze that filtrated his nostrils with the intoxicating scent of something sweet. He forced open his eyes to find the source of the pleasant aroma; however, his sight was immediately captured by a sleeping face that lingered a breadth away from his own. Light was momentarily shocked to discover another person had been so close during his sleep and he worried that in his drunken stupor he had bedded a complete stranger.

However, as he registered the unruly black mane and the delicate, alabaster skin, he was relieved to find it was simply Ryuga. The raven was crouched beside him with his chin resting on the cushion of the couch Light had been sleeping on. Those dark, hollow eyes were closed for once, which led the brunette to believe he was sleeping. Meanwhile, Ryuga's breath was slipping softly from his plush lips and flooding Light's senses.

_So that's what that sweet smell was…_

He quite liked the scent, which was just as lovely as the creature it came from.

" Ryuuzaki…" he whispered quietly as if to confirm it to himself.

Light remained motionless, transfixed at the incredible vision before him. He had always thought the younger male's unique appearance was refreshingly attractive. Yet, now, with such a menial distance between them, Light clearly observed that the other's aesthetics were far more breathtakingly stunning than he had ever realized. So much so, that Light did, in fact, momentarily forget to breathe.

Suddenly, the slumbering form before him stirred awake. Owlish eyes blinked open and pink buds parted to release a silent yawn. Light watched mesmerized by the ethereal sight of the other. There was his Ryuuzaki, awaking at his side, like all those years ago. How he had missed waking up to find the other close.

" Ryu, am I dreaming?" Light questioned.

The college student sleepily shook his dark mane in response.

Light couldn't help the possessive streak that arose in him. The youth was just too alluring. He had to make the impressionable, young man his again. Certainly, that wasn't an impossibility. If only he could cross the gap between them.

Light reached out to cup the youth's pale cheek. H held the raven's face securely in his grasp as he erased the niggling space between them. Light's skin pressed firmly against the others smooth flesh as lips claimed lips in a kiss demanding reciprocation. At first, the youth attempted to break the kiss, but when Light's fingers clamped against the back of his head preventing him from pulling away, Ryuga relented and yielded himself to Light's voracious mouth. His tongue began to plunder the, now, unguarded sanctuary, the sleek movements of his moist muscle tempting the raven to surrender completely.

It was Ryuga's own delicious taste that thrilled Light as his tongue encouraged the other's to join his in a languid dance. The raven lazily responded by rolling his tongue around Light's and slipping it into the older man's mouth. Light permitted the younger male's lazy domination of the kiss, while his fingers gently grazed the column of Ryuga's neck in a stimulating caress. Chills ran down the ravens notched spine and a keening sound escaped the pale youth, asserting his pleasure to Light's receptive ears.

The noise excited the brunette even further as he severed the kiss and began to nip insistently at the crook of the youth's ivory neck. An eruption of delightful mewls poured from Ryuga's trembling pink buds and Light laved the pallid flesh with hot, wet kisses to coax more wordless praise from the raven. The dark-haired man groaned and huskily whispered Light's name. There was something almost pleading in the younger man's tone. However, Light wouldn't be satisfied till the wild, haired youth begged him shamelessly.

Light jerked the raven up onto the couch and slipped his hand beneath the youth's shirt, where his fingers danced across a warm, toned belly. Cold air hit the pale man's abdomen as Light tugged the shirt off him entirely and roving digits showered him in tingling sensations . The intensity of it all was nearly too much for the owl-eyed boy, who had began to pant quite discernibly.

The noise, didn't do much for Light's restraints. His primal instincts were screeching for him to just take the youth so fast and so hard that he wouldn't know what hit him. Yet, Light was certain the male beneath him was his very own Ryuuzaki. Thus, he wanted to make this experience memorable, since it had been years since the two of them had united in coital bliss. He was also trying to be considerate and not fuck the intelligent youth senseless, but his expectations for this union were plummeting fast. He was going crazy just kissing and touching his most desired partner.

Ryuga, watched in astonishment as a perplexing degree of emotion shifted in the other's eyes. He couldn't help but feel his heart strings being played by the sincerity he saw beneath the hunger in the other's appreciative gaze that skimmed the length of his trim, half-clothed figure. The younger man shifted uncomfortably due to other's immodest examination of his physique.

Light's attention tore away from the delectable sight of Ryuga's unblemished and slightly-muscular torso to meet the younger man's half-lidded gaze. Ryuga was titillated by the visible lust that consumed those golden irises.

A devious smirk beset the older man's lips as he lowered his head to Ryuga's chest to gather a pert, wine-colored nipple in the burning chasm beyond his lips. The pale youth cried out as liquid heat swirled around his pink nub. The same fiery attention was soon delivered to the other. Then, Light lifted himself to place a chaste kiss upon the raven's quivering lips. Yet, before the dark-haired man could enjoy any further adoration, Light pulled away from him and sat back on his heels. Light's eyes regarded him searchingly, and the raven knew not what answer he was being scrutinized for. Nevertheless, the younger man refused to look away from the other's alluring gaze. After a trying moment of probing inspection, Light finally spoke.

" Are you hungry?" he asked.

The wan male eyed Lightly uncertainly. Had he heard the brunette correctly. Did Light really inquire if he was hungry? Truly, that was an odd question to ask after such passionate actions. Did Light think the way into his pants was through his stomach? Wasn't the old cliché , " _The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." _

If Light wanted into his pants then he was going about the matter entirely wrong.

" Yes, Light-kun, pancakes would be nice." the raven responded while revealing one of the most painstakingly obvious fake smiles the brunette had ever seen.

Light felt a wistful memory blot across his imagination as he reminisced about an occasion long ago when his Ryuuzaki had asked him for pancakes. His lovely Ryu had gotten older, but he certainly hadn't changed.

Ryuga noticed the dazed look in the other's eyes, and feared for a second that Light would deny him his cherished pancakes. In desperation the raven loomed overly close to Light's face and peered into the elder's eyes. Light quickly snapped out of his reverie and blinked several times, taken aback by the sudden proximity of the youth.

" Ryu?" he asked.

" Light-kun will make my pancakes now, yes?" the raven inquired as he brought his thumb to his mouth and began to nibble on it.

Even though, Light didn't appreciate the unnecessary honorific, he nodded and headed for the kitchen, leaving the dark haired man to enjoy his thumb sucking alone.

Once Light was gone, Ryuga sported his usual crouch and persisted in gnawing on his thumb. His dark eyes flickered about the room in a lazy attempt to locate his missing top. However, his generic white sweater was nowhere to be seen. Thus, he felt a small disappointment, at his double loss of warmth. For now, he neither had his shirt nor Light to shelter him from the irritating chill of the air conditioned apartment. He stifled his anxiety by focusing on the curling and uncurling of his toes around the edge of Light's couch.

Quite sometime later, when the raven's boredom met an almost unbearable peak. Light re-entered the room with a silver plate of Ryuga's favorite and most coveted meal. The brunette handed him a plastic container of syrup and some silverware, and he took a seat beside the pasty man with the pancakes situated on his lap. The hungry Ryuga carelessly dove his fork into the scrumptious pile of cooked dough circles supported by Light's lap.

Light was at first shocked, then slightly repulsed by the other's aggressive nature toward food. However, Light couldn't help but be amused by the suggestiveness of the situation. Therefore, he decided he wouldn't rebuke the wild, haired youth as long as he didn't stab his crotch with his eating utensil.

Light, due to his curious musings hadn't noticed that the raven had ceased his voracious consumption of the slathered treats to eye the apparent bulge that had formed inappropriately close to his food supply. A wicked smirk suddenly graced the pale man's lips.

Ryuga carefully pushed aside the tray of pancakes and squirted nearly all of the syrup across the front of the brunette's brown corduroy pants.

"Oh, Light-kun, oops I'm so sorry." Ryuga cried out as he animatedly drew his hand over his mouth in what was supposed to be a shocked expression. His dark-eyes lowered to ogle older man's saturated pants.

Light looked down and to his own mortification discovered that his expensive, tailored corduroys had been coated in syrup.

" Damn! Ryuga, what did you do?" Light shrieked loudly as he jumped up from the couch and pointed in disbelief at his ruined pants.

Ryuga rose from his squatting position on the couch and kneeled down in front of Light to assess the damage he had done to the older man's trousers. A brief moment of scrutiny over the elder's crotch revealed that Light's arousal had vanished entirely. The raven felt dejected, but the brunette didn't understand the disappointed sigh that escaped the wan male. He simply knew the other had thoughtlessly destroyed his favorite pants. Suddenly, Ryuga's dark obsidians looked pleadingly up at him, but Light's anger was unshaken by the pitiable expression.

" Light-kun, I will assist in cleaning them." the raven stated as he began licking at the sticky substance coating Light's jeans.

" Ryu, …this won't logically…work." Light remarked with great difficulty spent in gathering his words.

The raven ignored the weak protest and continued lapping at the sweet fluid clinging to the clothing that adorned Light's thighs. His tongue swirled circles atop the unsmooth surface of the fabric, which didn't do much to block the moist caresses from Light's skin. The pasty man didn't waste much time finishing his 'cleansing' of both legs so his oral ministrations could be delivered to a much more personal area.

Light let out a groan as the raven's tongue slowly moved over his clothed erection.

Light entangled his fingers in the youth's feathery black mane and pushed Ryuga's face into the renewed bulge at the crotch of his pants. Ryuga smirked inwardly at Light's urgency and began to suck the brunette's arousal through the material of his pants, making sure to make loud smacking noises with his lips in the process.

_Perhaps, the way into a man's pants is through the assistance of food products. _

Light had began thrusting his covered need into Ryuga's face, who in response grabbed the brunette's hips and burrowed his mouth more securely around the tent in the man's jeans. The incessant suckling noises had reached an all time high and was succeeding in driving Light star-raving mad. He desperately needed release and although the youth's assistance was enthralling, it wasn't enough.

Light began unbuttoning his pants and succeeded in unfastening them; however, his attempt at masturbation was swatted away by the raven. Ryuga, yanked down Light's corduroys, leaving the elder in a pair of blue striped underwear. The youth withdrew Light's penis from the slot of his boxers and his onyx orbs silently appraised Light's massive size.

Ryuga curiously looked up into the brunette's half-lidded amber eyes as he licked along the side of his arousal till his mouth drew near to the swollen head. Without further hesitation, the raven took the tip of Light's penis into his mouth

" Aah! Ryu!" Light cried out as the most sensitive part of his body was encased in wet, sweltering heat.

Ryuga's slick tongue swirled around the receptive head as he swallowed most of Light's length before his gag reflex was irritated. He ignored the urge to cough and sputter and started to bob his head back and forth, imitating the motions of actual sex so he could accommodate Light's entire length into his throat. Light's hips jolted forward as he bucked mindlessly into the kneeling youth's orifice. He continued to suckle Light's erection as his mouth was penetrated by his wildly thrusting lover.

The sucking sounds of Ryuga's mouth in action created a beautiful harmony with the sound of Light's heady pants and moans. It amazed the dark-haired man how vocal Light was in confirming his pleasure, which he seemed to be experiencing a lot of. Therefore, the raven couldn't understand it, when the older man tugged at his smoky tendrils and pulled him away. It wasn't until, Light lifted him off his feet and carried him bridal style into the bedroom, that the pale man understood the other's intentions.

He was tossed onto the bed and while Light removed his blue striped boxers, he likewise divested his pants and his own plain white boxers. Now, both men were completely unencumbered by their attire and Light clambered eagerly onto the bed and leaned over the pallid form of the nude raven.

An unreadable emotion flashed in the elder's eyes as he leaned his face forward so that his lips were achingly close. Ryuga deeply yearned to close the distance between them and steal the kiss he so desperately craved.

Slowly Light's hand lowered onto Ryuga's bent knee. The brunette's deft fingers traced upward along the inside of the youth's creamy, firm thigh as it drew torturously near the raven's aching manhood. The soft caress of Light's fingers across his perineum caused him to thrash his to and fro. Just as Light wrapped his hand around the youth's pulsing member, his pit-like orbs alighted on a disturbing sight.

There on Light's nightstand was a red-framed picture of Misa's beaming face. The image of Light's girlfriend, suddenly made the raven much more feel much more reluctant. He pushed Light off of him and sat up on the bed, his owlish eyes starring daggers at the photograph.

He felt the brunette rest his chin on his thin, bony shoulder and a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist as Light huddled close behind him.

(1)" Koiboto?! What is it?" Light asked in a husky tone that was trying to undermine his anxiousness.

As Light's gaze peered curiously over the gangly man's shoulder his sight flickered onto the picture Misa had given him of herself. He, immediately registered the photo as the problem, reached over the slim male, and pushed the picture face down onto his nightstand.

" Light-kun?"

" Hmm?"

" Have you slept with Misa-Misa in this same bed."

The raven's tone was dry and undetached, but Light knew it was a ruse.

" I…" Light began, but he was cut off by the other.

" I can't be with you in the same bed in which you have also fornicated with Misa." Ryuga replied, and this time his bitterness lingered unhidden amidst his words.

" Ryu, please, she means nothing to me if I can have you." Light replied reassuringly.

" Light…"

The mentioned man placed a finger against the younger male's lips.

" Shhh!! Ryu, nothing else matters but you and me." he whispered as he tucked back Ryuga's raven mane and delivered a tepid kiss against his ear. "your body and mine."

Light's tongue darted out from between his smooth, velvet lips and traced along the outer shell to slip inside. The pasty youth shivered with pleasure. He truly yearned for Light, but he wanted him only for himself.

" Light, please, don't make this harder for me." Ryuga pleaded.

Light grabbed the raven's hand and pulled it behind his back so that the wan palm rested against his heated arousal as he mumbled breathlessly into raven's ear.

" But, Ryu, you've made it so hard for me."

" Oh, Light." he groaned as his fingers trembled a caress across the older male's most intimate anatomy.

" Yes, Ryu." The brunette hissed as he groped between the raven's legs and jerked playfully at his pinkened length. " There's nothing in the world I want more than you. I'm going mad with desire. Can't you feel how much I want you, Ryu? How desperately I need you?" Light moaned into the younger man's blushing ear as he thrust his cock into the eager hand that stroked him.

" Yes, Light, yes." he whimpered as he continued to grasp frantically at the throbbing member. " Oh, Light, take me! I want you inside of me!"

Light bit back the grin that nearly surfaced as he stroked the man mewling merely because of his touch.

" Can I really have you?" Light murmured as he quickened his pace on the man's needy shaft.

A gasp poured from Ryuga's throat as he nodded and threw his head back to be supported by Light's shoulder. His expression contorted with pleasure and his mouth wide open in a silent moan.

Light knew then he had to hurry. His partner was far too close to the brink.

He lifted his spare hand to the raven's parted pink buds and waited for the youth to take the three proffered digits into his mouth. Ryuga kissed each fingertip individually before sucking them into his mouth and swirling his tongue across them in a suggestive manner. Light felt his length throb at the remembrance of what that tongue had done to it previously.

Once his fingers were sufficiently lubricated with saliva, he removed them from Ryuga's mouth. The raven realizing he would need to lift his bottom of the bed to give Light the access he needed, did so by raising onto his heels and leaning further against the older man so that Light was now supporting all of his weight.

Light reached in-between his body and Ryuga's and a digit was immediately inserted into the dark-haired man's entrance where it commenced wriggling about. The foreign object irritated the raven, but he didn't notice it too much over the pleasure that was mounting in his stomach due to Light's continued strokes along his shaft. Soon another finger entered him and began a scissoring motion that stung slightly but still wasn't overly troublesome.

Light quickened the pace of his handiwork on Ryuga's arousal, in an attempt to distract him as the third digit was pushed inside.

However, Light knew it didn't work, due to the vantage point of having the raven's head resting on his shoulder, he perceived the pale man's gritted teeth and wincing eyes.

" Ryu." Light murmured soothingly as he leaned forward to kiss away the other's pained expression.

During the innocent kiss, Light pulled out his fingers, certain he had adequately stretched the man's entrance. He let his lips linger on Ryuga's for a moment, but when Light severed the kiss it was to look into the eyes of the wild, haired raven as he penetrated him.

Light guided his length against the raven's waiting portal and thrust forward filling the youth with his tip. Yet, that alone was enough to make the pale man howl in pain, Light slowly edged deeper into the dark-haired man, watching as his face twisted in agony, and tears dripped from the corners of his big, black eyes. Light paused his movement's to kiss away the crystalline drops, before sheathing himself completely inside Ryuga's incredibly hot and tight passage. A blood-curling scream issued from the raven's mouth and pierced the night.

" AAAHHHH!"

Goosebumps prickled Light's skin at the sound and he willed himself to remain still until Ryuga consented to go further. The raven's heated portal was clamped firmly against his length making it even more tempting to thrust into such incredible tightness. Yet, Light's patience managed to prevail s he waited for the pale youth to grow accustomed to the feel of him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the raven shifted his hips and nodded weakly. Light took his cue and pulled nearly all the way out before shoving himself completely back into that amazing heat.

" Oh, Ryu, you feel so good. So tight and warm." he moaned as he began thrusting faster into the raven, who blushed at the naughty praise.

Light noticed the scarlet hue that suddenly covered those porcelain cheeks and he launched several sloppy kisses across the pasty man's face.

" Light!"

Light felt his length collide with a bundle of nerves. Ryuga inhaled sharply, alerting Light to the fact that he had found his pleasure centre. The brunette aimed his jerky thrusts toward the younger man's prostate, enrapturing his youthful lover in a feverish bliss. The pale man began wantonly moving his hips backwards to meet Light's thrust. This both plunged the brunette even deeper inside the man and built momentum.

The dark-haired man keened Light's name repeatedly in the heat of his passion. Ryuga's constant cries and his snug entrance were pushing the brunette closer and closer. Light could feel something coiling in the pit of his stomach, which foretold of his proximity to the proverbial edge.

" Light!" cried the owl-eyed man louder than ever before. His lovely alabaster skin gleamed in a sheen of sweat as his opalescent orbs widened even further and he filled Light's hand with a sticky, white cream.

As Ryuga's climax swept through him, his entrance clenched down on Light's length, forcing him to come deep inside. Light's hot nectar filled the raven as his tight portal milked the brunette's member dry.

Light laid back onto the bed, causing the raven to fall backward with him. Ryuga lingered there for a moment, but when no arms enveloped him, he pulled himself off the brunette causing the softening member to slip from within his entrance.

As Ryuga shifted sideways to occupy an empty space of the bed, Light noticed the red and white fluid draining down the other's leg. The brunette became filled with guilt for having torn the other. He sat up and pulled Ryuga against him into a clutching embrace. Not noticing as the raven smiled happily to himself and brought his hands up to interlace his finger's with Lights.

" Ryu, was it good for you?" Light questioned a note of concern in his voice.

" Yes, Light, very much so" he answer pleasantly. A feint blush covered his wan cheeks as he snuggled deeper into the hold and was for once truly content.

They had remained in that embrace for quite some time, clutching almost desperately at each other, as if they feared that some circumstance may tear them apart again.

However, neither could permanently withstand the beckoning of the post-coital weariness that rushed over their senses and soon they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"All the world 's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances; And one man in his time plays many parts" _

_-William Shakespeare. As You Like It._

The vexing noise of a familiar voice accompanied by a repetitive pounding awoke Light at an ungodly hour. It was far too early to be awake and he was far too tired to be bothered. Yet, he had experienced this phenomenon before. The irritating source of the ruckus, was undoubtedly Misa, who had come to inform him of some urgent news. Yet, he knew from experience that this supposedly significant information never was anything more than a trivial matter.

He arose with full intentions of dismissing the blonde woman from his residence. However, when he opened the door she waltzed passed him babbling incessantly about something. Light silently began to panic. What if she found Ryuga in his bed? Was she naïve enough to believe him, if he claimed they had simply been having a friendly sleep over?

" Misa, I'm so very tired, please leave." he sighed.

" Light, I just got here and you haven't been spending enough time with your Misa-Misa." she whined.

" Misa, I'm sorry. Can you come again tomorrow?" he asked.

" Liiighht, you told Misa-Misa she would be beside you when you became the god of the new world. Misa-Misa should be beside her Kira." she complained.

Light froze at her words. She was speaking openly about him being Kira and Ryuga was in the next bedroom sleeping. It was apparent that Misa needed to leave now.

Light pulled the blonde into his arms and delivered a quick kiss to her glossed lips. When he pulled away she was smiling with a lofty look in her eyes.

" Misa, I'm very tired." he stated.

" Oh, Light, your tired? How bout I come by tomorrow evening for a date, then?"

" Sure." he murmured.

" Okay! Goodnight!" she chirped before she dazedly stumbled out the door.

Light rushed back into the bedroom to make sure Ryuga hadn't awoken during the conversation. When he arrived the raven was breathing steadily and sleeping soundly as if no disturbance had ever occurred. Light sighed in relief and tucked himself into bed beside his unconscious lover.

* * *

_"Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall". _

-_William Shakespeare. Measure for Measure._

However, Light didn't know just how incorrect he was. Ryuga had not been asleep and there was no reason whatsoever for the brunette to feel an ounce of relief. Because Light hadn't heard the raven call out to him in concern as he left the room in a mad rush to the door. It was also because Light didn't notice Ryuga's doting concern that the secret sleuth grew even more worried and silently watched the occurrence between a certain Misa Amane and Light Yagami from the bedroom doorway, which was the same room he and Light had made love in just earlier on that very same night.

Ryuga, who was also L, had heard the entire conversation between the two. He heard Misa's needy pleas for some of Light's time and he couldn't blame her. He personally knew what it was like to yearn for the handsome man.

He had seen the same man that had moved inside him in the throes of passion just a few hours ago kiss a woman, he claimed meant nothing to him. Then, he heard Light promise to go on a date with this woman that meant nothing.

Nevertheless, none of those revelations could compare to the most important one of all that night. Which was that Light Yagami, the love of his life, was Kira.

When Misa had gone L immediately went back to bed and feigned sleep. His heart was racing as Light entered the room and eyed him closely to make sure he had been asleep. Light hadn't noticed his lover's fretting heart and L knew why. It was because Light was Kira and Kira could never love him.

Now, Kira lay in bed with him. It was the same tarnished bed he had seduced Misa in. The same filthy bed where L had unknowingly submitted himself to Kira, because Light Yagami, the love of his life, was Kira.

**

* * *

**

**(1.) Japanese for lover. **

**A/N**

**Wow, that was a long chapter! I hope you liked it! Next chapter is the last one.**

**Please leave me lots and lots of reviews. Thanks so much you lovely people for last chapter's reviews. I'm so grateful, that I tried to make this chapter extra lemony and extra sexy!**

**Now, I have a proposition**

**Since next chapter is the last. I am willing to write a LxLight or LightxL one-shot request for the reviewer, who guesses ( in detail) the ending of this fanfic. **

**What I mean is that, I'm looking for something more specific than " Misa ruined everything and so they don't end up together." or " Its just like Romeo and Juliet" or " Light stops being Kira and they live happily ever after." or " L stops being Mr. detective and its all sunshine and rainbows." Those are to general. I want someone to shock my eyebrows off and guess something amazingly close to what I have in mind. For, if you can do that then you honestly deserve a whole lot more than the prize I offered, but generosity is sometimes difficult. Anyways, great minds think alike, so good luck to any of those who except my offer and give it a try!!**

**Sends you love!!**


	22. Reason

**Note: **If you have not read the first volume of the death note manga or the episode that pertains to a certain part in this chapter then you will most likely not understand

**Note 2: **This Chapter was written while listening to a song called " Reason" by Hoobastank. It is my suggestion that you listen to it afterwards or while you read. It may help to better assimilate your thought process to the ending of this fanfic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or its characters and all quotes recited ( noted in Italics) in this chapter and used in previous chapters belong to William Shakespeare.

* * *

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

_Legacy of Samsara_

L spent the remaining hours of night's darkness warily awake. His wide onyx eyes settled an accusing gaze upon the sleeping form next to him. It was hard enough for him to sleep when he was alone, but sleep was impossible when his bed partner was a megalomaniacal mass murderer. Light Yagami was Kira. Therefore, Light Yagami was his enemy and any love that once existed between them was now nothing more than a festering wound.

What man in his right mind would spare an enemy? L had no other choice but to proceed his investigation and gather evidence to convict the criminal. Because that's truly what lay beneath Light's handsome exterior, a murderer. It didn't matter that the victims were all atrocious criminals. Murder was murder, and not one single person held the right to be absolute judge over the fate of so many immoral souls. Light was not a god. He was only a human, and L would make him come to terms with his mortality by making sure he got the death sentence. Justice held no mercy for ruthless killers and Light Yagami was a killer.

* * *

When dawned streamed her first rays in through a nearby window, Light stirred into wakefulness. His honey brown orbs flickered open and met with his lover's dark, unwavering gaze. Light could sense something cold and different in the younger man's demeanor, but he assumed Ryuga was merely not a morning person and moved closer to the dark-haired man.

" Ryu, your awake?" Light murmured as he reached over and ran his fingers through the youth's unruly black locks.

L wanted to shy away from that doting touch. Kira shouldn't be touching him like that. However, he resisted the urge and didn't even flinch as Light pulled him into a chaste kiss. The brunettes plush lips were warm against his own, but L's responsiveness for the most part was strained. The act he found himself ensnared in was tearing him to shreds inside. Nevertheless, Light was oblivious to his pain and to his thoughts. When the insidious displays of affection ended, Light rose from the bed and flashed a mischievous smile toward the raven.

" Ryu, I'm going to take a shower and clean up. Would you care to join me?" he offered.

" No, Light, I'm still tired." he lied.

Light smiled knowingly and nodded as he disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door.

L lay there in the bed and listened intently for the sound of Light turning the shower on. A few moments passed before he discerned the unmistakable sound he had been waiting for. The raven rose from the bed and launched his inspection. He tossed the mattress from the bed, looked under the bed, turned his nightstand inside out, but found nothing. Then, L turned his attention upon Light's dresser. He shuffled through the bottom drawers and worked his way to the top. When he came across Light's underwear drawer he momentarily lost his professionalism and dazzled at the checkered and striped pattern of Light's boxers. However, he was truly mesmerized when he discovered that Light was the owner of two male thongs. One was cheetah patterned and the other had zebra stripes. He picked the questionable items up in his germophobic manner and gawked at them. He hadn't expected Light to own something like this and it sent dirty images into his mind. Realizing his distraction, L quickly tossed the male thongs aside and banished the nonsensical image of Light parading around in the curious undergarment as a stupid fantasy and continued his hunt for evidence against Kira. For, nothing would keep him from his duty to justice. Not even Light in his sexy male thongs!

L glanced anxiously about the room looking for any nooks and crannies he may have perhaps missed. When, his questioned gaze landed on Light's mahogany, computer desk., he dashed toward it and immediately began riffling through the contents. Inside its only drawer he found nothing of any apparent interest. There was an empty journal, pens , pencils, paper, and other scholastic supplies, but nothing suspicious.

However, just as L was sliding the drawer shut something caught his eye. The texture of the wood on the bottom of the drawer slightly differentiated from the rest . Now, that was odd. There was no plausible reason for such a well made desk to be mixed matched in its woodwork. Especially since it was only in this drawer. Thus, L came to one conclusion. There was a false bottom in the drawer.

L immediately went to work prying out the piece of wood, but the moment the board came loose a scalding flame shot up. L fell backwards in stared in horror as the fire consumed the desk , spread to the nearby blue curtains, and turned into a violent conflagration. L realized that whatever had burned up beneath that false bottom had been the only evidence against Light as Kira. He knew that in his hurried inspection he had carelessly destroyed the only proof to Kira's identity. Nothing else could have been so meticulously hidden and there was no other reason why Light would have said a fire trap in that drawer.

L dazedly recognized the sound of the fire alarm going off somewhere in Light apartment, but its boisterous pronouncement meant nothing to him. He remained transfixed as he stared at the conflagration that would soon claim the entire apartment complex.

L heard the bathroom door burst open and from his peripheral he saw Light dash toward. Nevertheless, L remained glued to his spot on the floor as he glowered at the red flames that had set Kira free.

" Ryu! What are you doing? You've got to get up the apartment's on fire!" Light shouted worriedly.

L discerned Light's genuine expression and he knew that Light was truly concerned for his safety and his well being. Yet, what did it matter. If Light knew who he really was, that he was L, then he would most likely pour gasoline all over him and push him into the flame. The raven felt nothing but contempt at the evil man before him, but he didn't allow any of his disgust show. He beset the auburn-haired man with a indifferent gaze and remained defiantly unmoving.

Light moves forward and grabs the pale man's arm. He yanks the younger man up and onto his feet so that they are now standing face to face.

L flashes Light a weary smile before he mumbles.

" Light, did you know Romeo and Juliet was a tragedy?"

" Ryu, enough with that silly play! Lets go!"

" It would be a silly tale only to a man who didn't have a heart." L interjected.

" Stop being ridiculous! Now is no time for a lover's spat!" Light hissed as he tugged at the raven's sleeve.

L jerked his arm free of Lights hold and his dark orbs narrowed scornfully.

" No! Light-kun, there is something you don't understand for once." L remarked.

Light met the others heavy unblinking gaze and realized that his lover was trying to inform him of something important. However, Light really wished his Ryu would have picked a better time to confide him. Like, when his apartment was not going up in flames.

" There's no time, Ryu!" Light exclaimed as he grabbed at the raven's arm once again.

L pushed him away, which caused Light to bump into his bed and topple backwards onto the sheets. L leaned over him with a determined look etched across his features. The raven opened his mouth to speak , but the words were not his own.

" ' _My only love sprung from my only hate. _

_Too early seen unknown, and known too late! _

_Prodigious birth of love it is to me,_

_That I must love a loathed enemy.' ." _L recited.

" Shakespeare?" Light asked puzzledly. He was beginning to tire of the raven's references to the English playwright. However, the next words out of his lovers mouth were far more vexing than his recitations of the Shakespearian tragedy.

" I am L." the raven stated.

Light was taken aback by this sudden revelation. His golden orbs interlocked with the dark, onyx gaze that settled guardedly over him. The brunette was uncertain of how to react in the presence of his lover turned enemy and he suddenly knew what L had been implying by bringing up Romeo and Juliet. The twofold truth of it all stabbed him like a double edged blade. L had only confessed his identity because he knew he was Kira and this fire was because L had meddled with the false bottom in his computer desk. Which meant L had been looking for evidence to convict him. He hadn't known Ryuga was L and L hadn't known he was Kira until recently. However, now the horrible truth lay before them both.

Light felt an ache in his heart, because he didn't want Ryuga to be L. He didn't want his eccentric, pale lover to be his enemy. No, he would not accept that Ryuga was his enemy. He just wouldn't and couldn't accept it. L was just another name, just another word to define his beloved. The fact that Ryuga was L meant nothing to him, even if he was Kira. Ryuga could never be his enemy.

Light wrenched his fingers into that mane of unruly black locks and brought L's face against his own so that their lips met in a fleeting kiss that would express his immense love for the raven. L immediately pulled away from the kiss and glowered at Light. There was undeniable hatred in his obsidians.

" '_I will kiss thy lips,_

_Haply some poison yet doth hang on them_

_To make me die' ." _L uttered with a bitter smile that sent chills down Light's spine.

The brunette knew what L had meant by those words. He presumed their entire relationship had been a scam to lure him in and destroy him. He thought Light had made a fool of him, but it was Light who had truly been the fool. L had brushed the kiss aside and thought Light was attempting to seduce and trick him into his own demise. Yet, the last thing Light wanted was for the man to die. Suddenly, Light found his inspiration and uttered his profession of love in the words of the tragic heroine named Juliet.

" _What's in a name? that which we call a rose_

_By any other word would smell just as sweet." _Light recited with a weak smile.

Those words. Those famous words echoed in the raven's ears and breeched his cold demeanor. His heart ached as he heard the proclamation behind those words. Light would give up his dreams, his place as Kira, for him. Could it be possible that Light loved him, even if he was Kira. Did it truly not matter that he was L?

Light's hand rose to cup L's wan cheek and he looked up into those questioning eyes. He refused to look away from the younger man's gaze. Something flickered in those dark eyes and Light felt awed by the raw, unhidden emotion he could detect in the stoic man. Light's coaxing touch made the raven yearn to be closer the embodiment of all his love and all his hate. L slowly clambered onto the bed and hovered over Light. His gaze was no longer condemning , but was brimming with tears.

" Light?" he murmured uncertainly.

" Hm?"

" I won't turn you in. Please, leave its dangerous here."

" Ryu, won't you go with me." Light asked earnestly.

A sad smile splayed across the dark-haired man's features and he shook his head.

" No, Light-kun, I can't do that and I don't deserve to be L any more either." he explained.

" If you plan on staying here then I could never leave." Light admonished.

" Why's that, Light-kun?" he asked curiously. Light's gaze met with L's and the raven noticed something akin to tears those golden orbs.

" Ryu, don't you remember? " Light asked.

L looked at him with questioning eyes and Light wrapped his arms around the raven to hold him in a desperate embrace. He didn't want anything to come between them. In that moment it was merely Light and Ryuga, two men who loved each other dearly. He wanted to eradicate any gap between them, including Kira. Yet, truthfully, Kira could never be banished, because Kira was the plague that had infested their world and taken so many lives.

L's sadness was so immense that Light's arms around him felt like a milestone weighing him down and if the flames surrounding them had been water he would most surely drown.

" They both die." Light explained and L knew he was referring to the death of the two lover 's in the old play.

L smiled even though there was nothing happy in that nostalgic statement

It was there in the blazing heat of those surmounting flames, that the raven trembled with the recollected of a child who had once said the same words to his lover on the night they joined their bodies for the first time. Yet, his truest love had been his mortal enemy and a simple kiss had been the path to destruction. The movements of their forms united in carnal bliss had been the rhythm to the danse macabre.

Surely, on the night L had lost his innocence, two stars must have crossed paths in the sky foretelling disaster. For, theirs was a constellation formed and burnt out light years before them. Their celestial union and the implosion of their stars, had left a grotesque black hole, which would eventually suck them entirely into the abyss.

The flames grew higher around them, but neither pulled away from the other. They both remained there on that bed each staring into the eyes of the man he loved.

" Light, I love you." he muttered as he burrowed his face into the crook of Light neck.

" I love you too, Ryu." Light replied.

" Light, my name is L Lawliet." he whispered.

" Lawliet?" Light murmured.

" Yes, Light."

" I love you, Lawliet." Light sighed.

Suddenly, Light felt his heart quake within his chest and he clutched at it frantically. His eyes widened and he began to convulse. Meanwhile, L watched in terror as Light Yagami died of a heart attack in his arms. Tears slipped from the corners of his opalescent orbs.

" LIIIIGHHHT!!" he cried, but no one was there to hear his agony. Well no one he was aware of, but there was a Shinigami, who happily munched on an apple in amusement. He tucked away his death note and laughed. Kira had just died like all the criminals he had previously judged.

" Human's are fun."

With that said he flew away and L remained alone in Light's apartment to die amongst the flames.

For these star-crossed lovers, there was no happy ending.

Just the passage of their death marked love

And tragedy.

* * *

**A / N**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the journey alongside this lovely couple and their sad story. I would immensely appreciate some final reviews for this final chapter.**

**Thanks so much for last chapters reviews!!**

**However, I'm sad to report that while I had some very good ideas thrown my way, no one was able to guess the ending to this chapter in detail. A lot of you were certain they would both die, which gives me hope that not too many readers were surprised and depressed by the sad ending. **

**Yet, if anyone is fretting over this story being over. Then, by all means don't trouble yourselves I am still posting "Obey Thy Master". Also, soon I will be posting a new fanfic called " Inner Sanctum" you can read its main details on my page and there is even a poll to vote on rather your interested in it or not!**

**Sends you Love**


End file.
